The Journey to Romance - One-Shot Series
by Contestshipper16
Summary: How can you make two stubborn couples get together? Along the journey of getting them together there will be going through hard, sad, happy, and all around fun and romantic moments! But two of them have a secret plan in action? How will these rides go? And can there be romance growing? Contestshipping and Pokeshipping!
1. Chapter 1: To the Aquarium!

**Me: Hey, guys! Well, this is a new one-shot but wait! This is actually a collab with one of my best friends! YellowDragonMuffin! :D She's such a great author, go read her stories now! They are amazing and full of fluff! She knows how to do lots of shipping so you will be able to see a lot of good ones! :)**

**I'm so excited, I wanted to do this so much and it's amazing! So, this will be a mini One-Shot series, so look out for more! :)**

**Thanks for doing this with me, Yellow! :D**

**May: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON OR YELLOW!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

A dark brunette-haired girl with green eyes, walked around a dark room. She walked towards the wall and started patting it looking for a light switch; she managed to find it and turn on the lights, brightening the room.

"I'll better call May and see if she wants to hang out," She mumbled to herself as she turned on her phone and looked through her contact list. Finding the one she wanted she pressed 'call' and waited till someone picked it up.

"Hello?" A familiar voice said through the machine, making the brunette calling to smile.

"Hey, May! You free today?" She asked.

"Um, yeah... Why?" May asked.

"I'm bored and wanted to see if the gang wanted to meet up," She explained.

"Ah, I see! Sure, I'll come right over," May said excitedly.

"Awesome, oh! Also, could you call, Drew and Ash? I'm going to call Yellow and Misty," Kiara said and waited for a reply.

"Sure, good luck!" May said and hanged up,to call the others.

Kiara, looked through her contacts and found 'Yellow's' she pressed 'call' once more and waited for some one to pick up.

* * *

Moving her wild ginger hair behind one ear, Yellow continued to sit in the dark, bored, scrolling through whatever happened to be loaded on her phone at that moment in time.

She jumped slightly as it began blasting out her ringtone, almost dropping it onto her bed.

Her blue eyes glimmered slightly as she saw who was calling her. She pressed the green 'answer' button before bringing her phone to her ear.

"Hey Kiara!"

* * *

"Hey, Yellow!" Kiara said happily as she hear her friend answer. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with the gang, you know May, Drew, Ash and Misty."

"Of course!" Yellow answered brightly, "You know I'd have nothing better to do today! When do you wanna meet?"

"How about today?" Kiara answered as she started to think. "We could go to the beach, park or even an Aquarium or Zoo! Where would you like to meet?"

"Today's fine! All those places sound awesome! What does everyone else want to do? The weather would be great for the beach though." Yellow replied, staring absent-mindedly out the window at the bright rising sun.

"I haven't ask them yet but once we all reunite at my house, we will propose ideas and see the winner, okay?" Kiara asked and waited for a reply.

"Yeah that sounds cool! I'm up for anything really." Yellow answered happily.

"Cool, meet me at my house! Everyone is coming over and we can discuss it!" Kiara replied cheerfully.

"Okay, see you there!" Yellow smiled, pulling the phone away from her ear.

"Okay, later!" Kiara said as she hanged up and made her way to the kitchen for some snacks.

**Ding-Dong!**

"Coming!" She yelled as she ran to the door and opened it to see May and Drew. "Hey, guys! Come in have a seat! Misty and Ash will be here to as will Yellow, just give them a few minutes," Kiara said as she once again headed to the kitchen.

Taking a seat, May looked around the room before whining. "I'm bored, Drew."

He looked at her as if she was insane. "You just got here a few seconds ago, how can you be bored that fast?" He asked and she shrugged in response.

"Here guys! I have some cookies and milk!" Kiara said excitedly as she re-entered the room.

"Yay, cookies!" May exclaimed as she lunged forward to get them, once she did she sat back down in the couch and started eating them.

Drew took one and ate it but in a much calmer way then May.

**Ding-Dong!**

"Ooh! That must be them!" Kiara exclaimed. Putting the tray down she headed towards the door and opening it.

"Hey Kiara!" Yellow smiled as the door opened, revealing three people standing there.

"Hi!" Misty greeted, waving slightly.

"Hi Kiara! Got any snacks?" Ash asked, earning him a hit around the head from Misty next to him.

"Ash!" Misty hissed at the boy.

"What?" he asked, oblivious, while Yellow just laughed at them.

"Hahaha, you guys never change! Come on in, make yourselves at home!" Kiara said letting them go through.

"Thanks!" Yellow said, following after Ash and Misty, who nodded.

"Hiya!" May exclaimed as the three entered the room.

"Hi." Drew said, more calmly.

"Hi May, hi Drew!" Misty and Yellow chorused, while Ash was sidetracked by the-

"COOKIES!" he shouted, grabbing one and seating himself whilst madly shoving it into his mouth.

"You and May are exactly the same." Drew flicked his fringe as Misty and Yellow sat down, eating cookies themselves.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Ash and May shouted through mouthfuls of cookies, whilst everyone else just laughed.

"Haha! You guys crack me up!" Kiara said covering her mouth as she laughed.

Once the laughter calmed down, May spoke up.

"Why were we here again?" she asked, momentarily sidetracked from the previous antics.

"Forget something, airhead?" Drew asked, arrogantly flipping his fringe.

"I AM NOT A-"

"Shut up! No fighting! We are here to decide what to do today!" Yellow explained.

"We're here because like Yellow said, we have some places plan for where to go!" Kiara said happily and stopped to let everyone think before she continued. "We can go to the beach, park or even an Aquarium or the Zoo but it's up for you guys to decide."

"Hmm, well, I would like the beach, Zoo or Aquarium!" May said happily and Drew rolled his eyes.

"May, you can only choose one place," He said sighing.

"Really?" May asked surprised before she pouted and went back to thinking. "But I like all those places!"

"Moving on from May, I think it's best to go to the Aquarium or Zoo," Drew said and flicked his hair out of his eye.

"Why? Why not the beach?" Kiara said with a smirk on her face as Drew's face paled. "Afraid to run in to your fangirls?" She asked teasingly and Drew shoot her a glare making her laugh.

"What about you, Kiara? Where do you want to go?" Drew asked still glaring.

"Well, I'm still in the same spot as May but I would have to say Aquarium since we can maybe see Horseas! But in the Zoo we might see pretty cool Pokémon too, oh man I can't decide," Kiara said frustrated.

"What about you, Ash?" Drew asked looking at the Pokémon trainer who was still eating cookies.

"Hmm?" Ash looked up momentarily, "Oh! Which place has the best food?" this earned Ash a smack on the head from Misty next to him.

"Just choose! Can you be focused on anything apart from food once?" she said angrily, glaring at him.

"Fine! Umm... Aquarium, Zoo or beach would be pretty cool!" he concluded, taking another bite out of a cookie. Misty rolled her eyes.

"I think the Aquarium would be awesome, imagine all the great water Pokémon we could see! We might even see a Tentacruel!" Misty clasped her hands together, dreaming about Tentacruel.

"And you call me strange!" Ash said, only stopping for a second before returning to cookie eating.

"Well," Yellow began, stopping the new fight brewing between Ash and Misty, "I think the beach would be fun, we could see all of Drew fangirls and I know that's Drew's favourite thing!" Yellow ignored Drew's death glare when she said that, "But I really like the Aquarium too! And the Zoo's great too! But we all said Aquarium so I guess we're going there!" Yellow concluded.

"Okay! Aquarium it is but I think we should make a few arrangement so we can go to the Zoo AND Beach," Kiara said smiling. "I would love to see the fangirls reaction to Drew and to be truthful, there are a few girls who have their eyes out for Ash, so wise tip, Misty. Keep your mallet ready at all times!" Kiara said in a serious tone but there was some teasing under it also.

Misty narrowed her eyes at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just saying you should protect your boy-friend," Kiara emphasis the word boyfriend making it obvious of the double meaning.

"Well, it's true that I am Misty's friend but you all are my friend too you know so, what would be the reason of Misty only protecting me?" Ash asked not getting the double meaning behind the message. Kiara giggled and put her hands over her mouth to stifle them but to no avail.

"Ash, Misty would protect you because she is your girlfriend and you are her boyfriend!" Yellow explained, giggling afterwards.

"WHAT?! No way!" Misty exclaimed, standing up.

"But I am Misty's boyfriend, aren't I?" everyone's gaze turned to Ash, a confused look on his face, "I'm a boy, and I'm her friend, therefore I am her boyfriend!" Ash concluded, nodding to himself. Misty sat back down in exasperation next to him.

"No, that's not what they mean," Misty said, glaring at the other girls laughing and Drew smirking in the room.

"Oh." Ash stated, simply, a silence following after, filled with a few stifled giggles before everyone calmed down.

"Okay, so Aquarium!" Yellow interrupted the silence, "And I think arranging to go to the Zoo and beach too is a great idea!"

"Awesome!" Kiara said fist-bumping the air. "Let me get my camera! Do you guys have everything you need? If not then look for them and let's meet here in 30 minutes, okay?" Kiara asked and then ran to her room to look for the camera and other necessary stuff, she would need.

May jumped to her feet and ran out the door saying she needed to look for some stuff to bring too.

Drew shook his head and made his way out the door to look for some of his belongings too.

"Ooh! I'm gonna get my camera too!" Yellow ran to the door too, following in May's footsteps.

"I need snacks, I can't go without snacks!" Ash exclaimed to no-one in particular, rushing past Misty to the door. Misty shook her head.

"Sometimes I swear I'm the only normal one," she sighed before walking to the door to collect her belongings.

* * *

"I need this, and this... oh! And this!" Kiara said as she pack a backpack with everything she needed, including her camera and her charger. She put some snacks and took some money. "Guess, I'll have to wait for the others," Kiara said as she hear paws running around in her house. She turned her head and stood up as she saw a small yellow creatures running her way. "Hey, Pikachu!" She said greeting her yellow female partner Pokémon.

"Pika, pikapi!" Pikachu said as she jumped on Kiara's shoulder.

"The gang was here a few minutes ago, they're coming back soon. Want to wait with me?" Kiara asked looking at her partner.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu exclaimed happily.

* * *

"Snacks, snacks, snacks... Ooh cookies! And cakes!" Ash exclaimed, taking virtually everything sweet out of the cupboards at his house.

"Ash, you do not need snacks, let alone that many!" Misty said from her position on a chair in the kitchen, having met Ash at his house after she had got everything.

"Of course I need snacks! What's the point otherwise?" Ash reasoned, whilst Misty just shook her head, sighing slightly.

The both jumped slightly when they heard a knock at the door, before Ash resumed packing snacks. Seeing that he wasn't going to get it any time soon, Misty got up and opened the front door, with Yellow standing there.

"What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting at Kiara's." Misty said, confused.

"We are! But I was passing and came to see if Ash was ready, else he'll take ages! I had a feeling you'd be here too though!" Yellow smiled knowingly.

"He's in the kitchen packing enough to give him chronic toothache, I'll go get him then we can head there together!" Misty said, turning towards the kitchen and purposefully ignoring the other comment.

"Okay, let's go!" Yellow smiled after seeing Misty pull Ash away from the kitchen forcefully by the ear.

"Wait, I haven't got enough yet!" Ash complained, whilst Misty rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Ding-Dong!**

"Huh?" Kiara said as she jumped to her feet when she heard the door bell. "Coming!" She exclaimed and ran to the door.

Opening the door she came face to face with May and Drew.

"Hey, Kiara! I finished packing everything I needed and on my way here I meet up with Drew who had finished also," May explained smiling brightly.

Kiara nodded with a smile as she let them through.

Walking inside, they sat on the couch and waited for the others to come.

May looked up from her bag as she was looking for something and noticed Pikachu. "Hey, Pikachu! How are you doing?" She said happily and Pikachu made his way towards her.

"Pika, pikapi, Pikachu!" Pikachu said as May started rubbing her head.

Kiara looked at the scene and smiled taking her spot on the couch.

* * *

"Why couldn't we have stopped at the shop so I could get more snacks?!" Ash moaned.

"Because you have way more than enough!" Misty exclaimed, obviously getting sick of the food topic.

"Come on, guys! We're almost there! Ash, you have enough food and Misty you need to calm down, we're here now anyway." Yellow said, stopping in front of Kiara's front door, Ash and Misty stood behind her.

"Ooh! I almost forgot!" Yellow said as she grabbed a Pokeball, releasing the pink and white fairy type inside, "Hey, Sylveon! How does the aquarium sound to you?" Yellow watched as the fairy type eeveelution jumped for joy.

"Let's go in," Misty said, smiling at the Pokémon as she rang the doorbell.

* * *

**Ding-Dong!**

Kiara looked up once again but more excitedly this time. "Yay! They are here, let's hope that it's all of them," Kiara said running to open the door her Pikachu right behind her.

"Hey, guys!" Kiara said happily as she opened the door and found that all of them were there. "Coming, May and Drew are already here!" Kiara said letting them pass. She noticed the fairy-type Pokémon and smile. "That's so cute, who's Pokémon is this?" Kiara asked as she inched her way to the pokemon being careful not to scare it before she pet it soflty on the head.

"Oh that's my Sylveon!" Yellow smiled, entering the now open door, "Sylveon loves people, it'll love you in a minute, no doubt!" Sylveon jumped around, warming up to the new environment.

"Hi, Sylveon! I'm Kiara, nice to met you!" Kiara said giggle as the pokemon sniff her hand.

"So, you guys, ready for the Aquarium?" May asked from her seat as she struggled to contain her excitement.

"I'm ready!" Kiara said still petting Sylveon.

"Same here but May, you might want to calm down, we will leave in a few minutes," Drew said raising an eyebrow at her teasingly.

May oblivious to this exclaimed, "I know but i can't wait!"

"Me too! I can't wait!" Yellow said, jumping up and down with her also-excited pokemon.

"Imagine all the water pokemon!" Misty sighed, clasping her hands together and going into another fantasy about water pokemon.

"Hey, Kiara, do you have any snacks?" Ash asked, not content with his already bulging bag full.

"Ash!" Misty exclaimed, jumping out of her trance-like state, "I told you, you don't need more food!"

"Here, have this muffin but if you ask for more, I will personally take Misty's mallet and hit you so hard you won't be able to think of food, if she lets me of course," Kiara warned and said the last part quickly to not get in trouble with Misty. "Now, let's go guys! To the Aquarium!" Kiara said excitedly as she walked out the door with the girls and the guys behind, also making sure to lock the door.

"Yay! Aquarium!" May cheered once they were all outside.

"I heard they have a lit up tunnel where you walk over and all the water Pokémon are around you and overhead!" Yellow said, excited.

"That sounds awesome!" May exclaimed.

"Just don't get scared," Drew said, flicking his fringe.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" May shouted, following after Drew.

"That's sounds amazing, I've never been on one so I'm pretty excited of what I will see!" Kiara said excitedly while she walked with Yellow having Pikachu on her shoulder.

"Wait for me, Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed as he ran after his partner who ran ahead of him.

Kiara giggled and looked towards Misty, who was rolling her eyes at Ash before running after him.

"Ash, wait up, will you!" Misty exclaimed.

"You'll love it!" Yellow said to Kiara, walking in step with her, giggling slightly at the antics going on around them.

"Syl!" Sylveon cried, chasing after Ash, his Pikachu and Misty, obviously enjoying this game.

"Be careful, Sylveon! Don't get carried away!" Yellow smiled at the fairy type running ahead, knowing how it loves to play with anyone and anything in sight, so Pikachu running ahead was all a game to it.

Kiara smiled at Yellow before looking at her Pikachu, who was looking at the playing Pokémon.

"Pikachu, want to join them?" Kiara asked and Pikachu started at her curiously. "If you want, go ahead," Kiara said and her Pikachu jumped down to play with the others.

They watched as Pikachu quickly caught up with Ash's Pikachu and Sylveon, running circles around each other and Ash and Misty, causing the two the bump into each other, a slight blush visible at the unexpected contact.

Looking at the playing Pokémon, Ash and Misty and May and Drew, the two girls knew they were going to have lots of fun today.

Kiara went in deep thought before her eyes lighted up excitedly, she turn towards Yellow and whispered in her ear so the others wouldn't hear.

"How about we play matchmaker?" Kiara said pointing towards Ash, Misty, May and Drew.

Yellow turned to Kiara, a wide smile on her face.

"That's the best idea ever! Let's do it, it'll be so much fun if we can finally get them together!" Yellow replied, looking over at Ash and Misty, who hadn't split apart yet, and May and Drew, who were walking contentedly next to each other.

"Shh, let's keep it a secret or there will be chaos!" Kiara exclaimed as Drew looked towards them having heard a shout but not really making out what they said.

"Hey guys, there it is! The Aquarium!" Kiara exclaimed happily as she ran ahead of the group to buy the tickets to get in.

Yellow giggled slightly, knowing how much fun they were going to have, following after the excited Kiara, with everyone else close behind.

"This is going to be so much fun!" May clapped her hands, still overly excited.

"Yes, May, you said that!" Misty rolled her eyes playfully.

"Guys, I have the ticket. here one for each of us," Kiara exclaimed giving them all a ticket before they handed it on the door entry.

* * *

"Wow, this is amazing! Look at all those Pokémon," Kiara said as she ran towards the Horseas.

"It's like a Water Pokémon paradise!" Misty said with hearts in her eyes as she dragged Ash around the Aquarium.

"Come on Drew, I want to see the Corsolas and Staryus!" May exclaimed happily as she ran toward the section with the pokemon. Drew sigh and went after her with a small smile on his face.

"It's beautiful," Yellow said, simply, watching all the Pokémon swimming around peacefully, standing next to Kiara, "Hey, Kiara," Yellow started, "do you have any ideas for... you know what," Yellow asked, trying not to draw the attention of any of the other people, who were currently taking in the sights and the beauty of the water Pokémon together.

"Hmm, I was hoping that we could get dense and mallet together here since mallet likes water and all, It would be a romantic memory if they got together in a place she was so in love with," Kiara said replacing Misty's name for mallet and Ash's for dense, so they wouldn't get caught. "Maybe, we can talk to one of the employers so they can have a ride on a Mantine or Lapras and set a romantic atmosphere."

"That's a really great idea! Dense and Mallet will be together in no time!" Yellow smiled, envisioning the two finally together. "I'm sure they'll let them ride a water Pokémon if we explain to them what's happening, everyone loves a bit of romance!" Yellow clasped her hands together in delight. "And we can just tell dense and mallet that they're allowed a free ride, and they shouldn't expect a thing!"

"That will be amazing!" Kiara said jumping joyously. "I think we can get Bandanna and Grass together after, but right now let's focus on Dense and Mallet!"

"Who's Dense and Mallet?" A voice asked and Kiara jumped in surprise. She turn around and came face to face with Ash.

"No one, don't worry about it!" Kiara said hurriedly before she looked around. "Where's Misty?"

"Ash!" A voice shouted angrily and an orange-haired girl came running towards Ash, who took off running as soon as possible.

The two girls were left standing there in surprise as Misty ran after Ash with her mallet.

"We might want to hurry up with the ride, if we don't want a bloody Dense in the date," Kiara exclaimed as she turned to Yellow.

Yellow laughed, "That's true! Wow, that was a close call, I guess it's a good job we got dense instead of mallet or anyone else!" Yellow paused for a moment before looking around, "Who could we ask about the Pokémon ride?" she asked Kiara.

"I'm not sure, let's walk around and hope to bump into a worker, maybe they could help us out!" Kiara said as she walked around keep her eyes open for a worker. Kiara's Pikachu went ahead of her to see if she could find a worker too.

"Okay!" Yellow replied before looking at her Sylveon, "Sylveon can you help Pikachu look too?" Yellow received a nod in return before watching her Pokémon run ahead, everyone looking for a worker, but always taking in the beauty of the water Pokémon around them too.

"Yellow, over there! I think Pikachu and Sylveon found a worker, let check it out and see if they will help!" Kiara said running to the group of workers around her's and Yellow's Pokémon.

"Okay!" Yellow followed after, stopping next to Kiara, just by the workers, "Um, excuse me?" Yellow asked, tentatively, not wanting to make the jump.

The workers turn to look at the two girls and their Pokémon.

"Yes, how may we help you?" One of the workers asked.

"We were wondering if you could give our friends a ride in a water Pokémon. You see, we are trying to set them up to confess and since our friend is in love with Water Pokémon, we thought why not get them together in here," Kiara explained through her nervousness, she wasn't used to talking to workers.

"Hmm, I think we can do something about it, follow us," A lady worker said as she started walking towards a room. With both girls behind her.

* * *

The lady opened the door of the room, what was behind it left the two girls in awe.

"Woah," Yellow said, simply, looking at the vast room in front of them. There was a huge lake of crystal clear water, shimmering against the soft lights illuminating the room, "This is perfect!" Yellow grinned, smiling at the lady, then Kiara.

"Okay, can you make it look like your just giving free rides to everyone so it won't be suspicious?" Kiara asked the lady who nodded her head in reply. Smiling, Kiara turn to Yellow. "Let's go look for them and make it seem like we're going to see the Corsolas, so May and Drew would be near to, and the lady will show us the ride," Kiara exclaimed smiling brightly in satisfaction.

"Let's do it!" Yellow said, as the two girls exited the room, heading towards the Corsolas just as Kiara said, Pikachu and Sylveon following along, chatting to each other happily in Pokémon talk. "There they are!" Yellow pointed towards a large tank of Corsolas, and sure enough, Ash and Misty were standing next to it together, taking in the sight.

"Ash, Misty!" Kiara called making the soon-to-be couple to look at her direction and spot them. "How are you guys enjoying this place so far?"

"It's amazing, so many water Pokémon, it's like a water paradise!" Misty said happily as she looked at the Pokémon in the tanks.

"It's cool, I've never seen so many," Ash replied excitedly.

"Cool, I love it! It's so awesome and the Pokémon are so cute and cool! So, how about we head to see the Gyarados?" Kiara questioned pointing in the direction, making sure the couple walked towards the door where the worker lady was "giving' water Pokémon rides for free.

"Sure, why not! I want to see them!" Misty said happily and Ash nodded in agreement.

Kiara turned to Yellow and whispered, "Part one, done! now we have to make them come across the lady on their own so it won't get suspicious."

"I think they're on their way over there, but we need to make sure they don't turn that corner," Yellow said, referring to the corner just before the door.

Yellow walked up behind Ash and Misty, subtly making polite conversation with them, before slyly and lightly pushing them just past the corner, so they wouldn't notice Yellow had even done it.

Yellow hurriedly said 'Bye' and rushing back to Kiara to watch the scene unfold.

"Hello, you two, would you like a free ride on a water Pokémon?" the lady worker Kiara and Yellow had previously been talking to. The pair stood tensely until they saw Ash and Misty nod, the lady beginning to lead them into the room.

"Part two, done!" Yellow turned to Kiara and whisper-shouted.

* * *

"Yes, this is working like a charm, let's go see!" Kiara said as she dragged Yellow towards the room to see Ash and Misty getting on a Lapras.

"This is so cool but we need to see that Ash or Misty don't mess it up," Kiara whispered to Yellow.

"That's true, they could mess anything up!" Yellow whispered back, watching as the lady made sure they knew what they were doing, before seeing the two float off on the Lapras, the Lapras keeping a steady beat of swimming, the water creating a soft rhythm around them.

"Yep, well, we have our cameras so we could zoom in on them but we won't be able to hear them. Hmm, I know, let's send our flying Pokémon with a microphone so we can hear them, I can send my Beautifly. You?" Kiara asked as she reached for her Beautifly's pokeball.

"Let's see," Yellow reached for her pokeballs, "I have a Butterfree or a Staraptor, and I'm guessing Butterfree would be more suitable for this!" Yellow took her Butterfree's pokeball, releasing the Pokémon before quickly telling it to be quiet, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention. The bug-type nodded in acknowledgement.

Having released her Beautifly already, Kiara whispered to both Beautifly and Butterfree the plan and gave them both microphones before sending them off to the couple.

"Now let's use our cameras and zoom in on them to see what's going on," Kiara said taking her camera from her bag, turning it on and putting it on zoom.

"Okay," Yellow replied, taking out her camera before turning it on and zooming in on Ash and Misty riding smoothly on the Lapras, who seemed to have accepted them easily, "What do you think they'll do?" Yellow asked Kiara as their microphones picked up the conversation of Ash and Misty.

"I'm not sure but Ash better not mess this up or Misty say something that will make 'no sense', to Ash at least," Kiara said and focused on hearing the conversation and watching through her camera while she video taped it and recorded the conversation.

"I didn't know that they gave free rides here," Ash voice sounded through the earphone.

"Yeah, me neither but this is so great!" Misty excitedly said pumping a fist in the air.

"Yeah! Hey, Misty! Look over there!" Ash said becoming excited as he pointed to a figure.

"What? Where?" Misty asked her gaze following Ash's finger. "A Tentacruel!" Misty said in amazement.

"Yep, isn't it cool!" Ash asked.

"Wow, Tentacruel are my favourite thing ever!" Misty exclaimed, looking at the creäture swimming in the water in awe.

"Your favourite thing ever?" Ash repeated, slight uncertainty in his voice.

"Well, maybe there's something I like more," Misty smiled to herself, not looking at Ash so he couldn't see the obvious glint in her eye, not that he would have understood anyway.

"What is it?" he asked the girl, curiousness prominent in his voice, he really was oblivious.

"OMG! Maybe, if this conversation doesn't drift we might get a confession, Yellow!" Kiara said excitedly as she watched and heard the scene going on.

"Guess," Misty said unconsciously as she continued watching the Tentacruel. Once her brain caught up with her mouth it was too late, she knew Ash to well and knew that he was not going to stop guessing on till he found out.

"Is it all the water Pokémon together?" Ash asked curiosity on his voice.

"Come on, Ash!" Yellow said to no-one in particular as the two girls continued to listen in on their conversation, hoping that Ash would guess the right thing or Misty would tell him what they wanted it to be.

"No, guess again," Misty said as a look of concentration formed on the boy's face.

"What about all your friends?" Ash guessed, his face very confused now.

"Hmm, that could be," Misty said with a mysterious smile on her face as she looked away from Ash.

"Seriously, Misty!" Kiara exclaimed dumbstruck as she watch what had happened.

"Hey, you said maybe so that means it's not, right?" Ash said for the first time not being oblivious.

"Yes, thank you Ash!" Kiara said fist pumping the air.

"You know, Ash, you're not always as stupid as you look, or act," Misty said, not giving away anything else.

"So what is it then?" Ash questioned, not wanting to give up any time soon, determined to find out what his friend was hiding from him.

"Just tell him, Misty! Put us all out of our misery!" Yellow said, hoping.

"Guess again, I'm not going to tell you!" Misty said, causing the two girls to groan as they realized this would take ages at this rate.

"The ride will be over before they confess at this rate! We need to do something but what?" Kiara asked as she put her camera down and looked around the room for something that could help them.

"We need to get them closer, so they both realize what they have been hiding for so long!" Yellow said, putting down her own camera, "Is there any way we can get them closer on the Lapras?" Yellow asked, thinking of ideas in her head.

"Maybe Beautifly and Butterfree could use a soft gust to make them tumble into each other or make one of the water Pokémon scare them and they will jump closer. What do you think?" Kiara asked as she looked towards Yellow.

"That's perfect! And if movies are anything to go by, this will work perfectly! We just need to tell Beautifly and Butterfree what's happening so they aren't caught up in this." Yellow replied, turning to Kiara.

"Okay, we need to tell them but we can't recall them since they are way to far away, so what do we do to get their attention without letting Misty and Ash see?" Kiara asked.

"Hmm..." Yellow pondered for a moment, "Maybe we can get their attention by using the water Pokémon? I'm sure they'd be able to help us here too!" Yellow suggested, looking at the water Pokémon swimming in the water.

"Great idea, which one should we pick? It can't be too big or it might seem like someone order it to do it and it can't be to small because it will not scare them. We need to make the Pokémon we choose to jump from one side to the other side of Lapras unexpectedly." Kiara said as she looked at the various kinds of Pokémon swimming around happily.

"Hmm, we could get one of the Goldeen, or a Horsea, but I'm not sure if that would be big enough to jump over, or another one that can swim really fast, I'm just scared that a Tentacruel may be a bit big, else that might have worked." Yellow said, thinking of ideas out loud.

"Hmm, a Golden sounds good and a Horsea maybe not much, it's a bit tiny and I agree on the Tentacruel thing, it's to big for it to jump over Lapras. How about a Buizel? A Buizel and a Golden! To make it look like they were doing a race to see who's faster. What do you think?" Kiara asked as she turned to Yellow.

"That's perfect! We'll just need to get the attention of them and explain to them what's happening. I'm sure they'd be happy enough to have a race anyway!" Yellow said, turning to Kiara as they knew their plan was perfected.

"Awesome, come on! Let's talk to the worker and explain the plan! But we need to be quick, the ride may be over real soon," Kiara said as she ran towards where the worker woman was last seen.

Yellow followed after Kiara, stopping just outside the door where the worker was waiting patiently for the ride to be over.

"Hello, you two, is everything okay with the ride?" she asked politely upon seeing the girls standing next to her.

"Yeah, we're fine, we just need to do something else now," Yellow explained.  
"And what might that be?" she questioned.

"We need a Buizel and Golden to do a race and jump over Lapras, that way it will scare our friends and might make them confess! they are a stubborn couple," Kiara added the last part quickly when she saw the worker raise and eyebrow at them.

"Ahh, I see, okay, follow me! I got just what you needed," The woman said and walked over to the tank full of water Pokémon.

She blew her whistle loud enough for the Pokémon to hear but not enough for Ash and Misty to have caught it.

A Buizel and a Golden came over to them and the lady gave them the orders to do a race and jump above Lapras in order to scare the people riding it. Nodding, both Pokémon went and started the race.

"All, right, let;s go watch Yellow," Kiara said as she ran back to the room they had previously been and went back into listening and watching Ash and Misty.

Yellow ran after Kiara, stopping next to her, also watching and listening to the conversation of Ash and Misty.

"This'd better work, those two are so stubborn!" Yellow commented as she saw the two racing pokemon edge nearer to the pair riding on the Lapras.

The water type Pokémon continued their race, one overtaking the other before the other swiftly took the lead again, neither of the two letting up for a second. They drew nearer and nearer to the pair before they were at a close enough distance.

Once they were close enough they jumped over Lapras before continuing the race.  
Not expecting two Pokémon to jump over them, Misty screamed in surprise and ash's eyes widen. Misty had jumped on his lap since the water Pokémon would have hit her if she had stayed in her spot.

Finally noticing their position, they blushed as they looked at each other.

Umm, sorry, I wasn't really expecting that," Misty apologized, not meeting Ash's eyes, especially when she realized that he had wrapped his arms around her waist when she had jumped on his lap.

"T-that's okay," Ash stammered, also not looking at Misty, but keeping his arms around her protectively.

The two sat there on the seemingly not bothered Lapras, but neither made an attempt to move the other, instead staying in the position the were in.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Kiara chanted as she watch Ash and Misty be so close.

"Come on what?" A familiar voice said making both girls jump in surprise.

"Nothing," Kiara said as she hid her camera and looked at May, who was looking at them suspiciously before smiling.

"What are you guys doing?" May asked as Drew came up behind May with out her knowing.

"Nothing, right Yellow? Just looking at the Pokémon, they are really amazing!" Kiara said and smiled at the duo.

"Right! Really beautiful!" Yellow agreed, smiling at the pair, also hiding her camera behind her back.

"Who's that?" May asked, pointing at Ash and Misty on the Lapras, quite far away now.

"Err... Just some people riding a Pokémon, I think!" Yellow improvised, keeping the oversized smile etched on her face.

"Exactly, how would we know. So, May, Drew, how have you been enjoying this place so far?" Kiara asked making a quick change of topic, making Drew raise an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Oh, it's great the Pokémon here are amazing and I'm really enjoying the food they serve, also!" May said happily with a smile on her face.

"That's great, May! What about you, Drew?" Kiara asked trying to get the green-haired boys attention as to not suspect of them any more.

"It's fine..." Drew trailed of as he narrowed his eyes at us in suspicion.

"Misty, I have something, I got to tell you," Ash said seriously and it was heard through both Kiara's and Yellow's receivers. Kiara's face went pale when both May and Drew heard it and looked at them.

Kiara leaned a bit to Yellow and whispered super quietly as to not be heard by May and Drew.

"No matter what, we can't let them know of the plan, okay?" Kiara whispered panicking.  
Yellow nodded slightly, only Kiara picking it up.

"What's that, Ash?" this time, Misty's voice was heard through the receivers.

"Is that Ash and Misty on the Pokémon ride?" May asked, pointing, once again, to them on the Lapras.

"Like Kiara said, how would we know, we're just watching the Pokémon!" Yellow said, smiling again in an attempt to look normal.

"Then who's that coming through your receivers? Is it Ash and Misty? It sure sounds like them.

"Why do you even have receivers?" Drew asked slowly, not taking his eyes off Kiara and Yellow for a second.

"Um, no reason, anyway, look Yellow the worker woman is asking us to meet up with her! Well, sorry for cutting this talk short guys but we gotta go," Kiara said as she took hold of Yellow's arm and ran off as fast as possible.

"Hey, wait, we're not done talking to you!" Drew screamed as he and May gave chase but Kiara and Yellow had gotten into a broom closet and waited for them to pass by. When they did they got out and ran back into the room and actually looked for the employer to help them find a safe spot where they wouldn't be caught.

"That was way too close," Yellow said as they walked around, looking for the female worker, "Hey, there she is!" Yellow said, pointing to the worker.

"Hello, once again, girls. Something wrong?" she asked, becoming more familiar with the girls and what they wanted.

"Yes, we wore seen by our other friends and want to find a more safe way to spy on the ones in the ride. Is there a place where we can go that the other public is not allowed to?" Kiara asked hoping for a good answer.

"Yes, actually! Here, take this is a pass so you can go in the room without being thrown out, just show it to the security guard and he will let you in. The room is just down the hall, the one with the gold and red door," The lady said as she pointed to the door and the girls nodded in understanding.

"Thanks so much! Let's go, Yellow!" Kiara said as she dragged Yellow towards the door before they could get caught by May or Drew.

"I don't know what to do when we meet up with Ash, Misty, May and Drew again. What if May and Drew tell them about us spying in them?" Kiara asked worriedly.

"Well... I'm sure we'll think of something when the time comes! Ash and Misty will - hopefully - be all loved up as a couple, too much so to notice that we were spying on them; and May and Drew will hopefully also be a couple then too!" Yellow concluded, hope in her voice.

"I hope so, too! Well, let's go! Ash was in the middle of saying something to Misty!" Kiara said with excitement as she put her camera on zoom and continued spying on Ash and Misty.

Yellow did so too, the voices of Ash and Misty coming through the receivers again.

"Spit it out, Ash!" Misty said, jokingly more than angrily. Her voice was soft, like she was hoping for Ash to say something.

"I-I just wanted to let you know th-that..." Ash stammered.

"Yes...?" Misty prompted.

"T-that I care about my friends," Ash said quickly not able to say it.

"O-oh, I-I know that..." Misty said softly as she hung her head low so he wouldn't see her disappointed face.

"Ugh! Ash! Say it, Say it! Already!" Kiara screamed frustrated from her spot.

"Ash?" Misty asked quietly, almost in a whisper, her head still hung low.

"Yeah, Mist?" Ash replied, not looking at the girl but instead at the water, not able to face her.

"W-was that what y-you really wanted to say?" she asked meekly, lifting her head up slightly so she could just see Ash's facial expression turn from a nervous one to a more fearful one.

"Um.. yes," As squeaked the lying in his voice made it self present.

"You're lying! What is it that you actually want to say?" Misty asked a bit more loudly as she narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Well, um, M-Mist, I-I j-just wanted to s-say... you mean a lot to me," he said, his voice growing slightly quieter at the end. Misty was taken aback, shock written all over her face.

"Really?" Misty said, breathlessly, unable to get out any more words.

"AndIreallyreallylikeyouandwaswonderingifyouwantedtogooutwithmesometime," Ash said, not stopping for a second, before hunching over slightly, like he was scared of being hit.

"What? Ash I-I didn't understand you," Misty said, her voice faltering slightly as she caught a few of the words. Ash paused for a second, before uncurling himself and repeating it, slower, his face more confident.

"I really really like you and I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me some time," he said, his confidence only faltering slightly at the end.

"Ash..." Misty trailed of in a whisper as she leaned in and pecked his lips before backing up with her face flushed red. When she looked at him, he wasn't doing any better. But his mouth was agape in shock. "Yes!" She exclaimed and jumped towards him, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"R-Really? That's great!" Ash said sounding relieved and happy as he hugged her back.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! he did it, Yellow! He did it!" Kiara said jumping around in excitement after having caught the confession on tape.

"Yes! Finally! It took them long enough but I guess in the end it was worth it!" Yellow exclaimed, jumping up and down on the spot, clapping her hands. Even though they weren't looking through their cameras, it was still easy to see that the newly formed couple were embracing fondly on the Lapras.

"Oh no, let's go Yellow! That Lapras will get here soon, let's thank the worker lady!" Kiara said as she dragged Yellow out of the room and towards the worker lady.

"Is there another problem girls?" The lady asked smiling and Kiara shook her head also offering her a smile of her own.

"Not really, we just wanted to say thanks for all your help, they got together and if it wasn't for all your help we would of never been able to do it, so thank you so much," Kiara said and the lady giggled.

"That's okay, girls. I'm glad to know I could help your friends get together, I hope they're happy together," the lady smiled.

"Thanks again, we were all waiting long enough for them to get together!" Yellow said, smiling alongside Kiara.

"I'm glad I could help, oh and here comes Lapras, come and say hi to your friends," The lady said as the Lapras with Ash and Misty, stopped and let them get out.

"Hey, guys! How was the ride?" Kiara asked as she watched Ash help Misty down the Lapras.

"Oh, hi! It was great, we had a lot of fun out there." Misty said, smiling alongside Ash whose grin spread right from ear to ear.

"Anything else?" Yellow prompted, wanting to know if they would say anything even though they saw it happen.

"Um, yeah, we kinda GOT TOGETHER!" Ash yelled excitedly and Misty smiled softly next to him as a blush made it self present on her face.

"That's amazing, you guys! Congrats!" Kiara said as she gave them both a hug. "By the way, it's getting late and we better find may and Drew to go before they closed down."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, let's go look for them," Misty said as she took Ash's hand and walked out of the room with both girls trailing behind them as they saw them walking hand-in-hand.

"That's so adorable!" Yellow said as they continued to trail behind the happy couple.

"Well maybe if you weren't so arrogant then you would be a nicer person!"

"Oh, April, I'd rather be arrogant than an airhead," two voices came from next to a big tank, causing everyone's attention to be drawn to the ever-fighting duo.

"Oh boy, here they go again! Let me handle this one. HEY LOVEBIRDS! TIME TO GO, STOP FLIRTING AND COME OVER HERE!" Kiara screamed catching the attention of May and Drew and a few others.

"WE'RE NOT LOVE BIRDS AND WE'RE NOT FLIRTING!" They screamed at the same time as they both blush.

"Aww, they said it at the same time how cute!" Kiara teased making their blush redden. "Now come on, it's late, let's go!"

"Why would anyone want to flirt with someone as stuck up and grasshead anyways?" May mumbled as she walked over to Ash, Misty, Kiara and Yellow, Drew following behind at a slower, calmer pace.

Once May reached everyone her eyes were immediately drawn to Ash and Misty, whose hands were still linked together.

"What's this?" May asked, a smile spreading across her face.

"Oh, Mist and I are kind of a couple now," Ash grinned, happy for everyone to be knowing. Misty smiled alongside him, and May also wore an excited grin, jumping around like a little girl.

"That's amazing, Ash! You finally made a move! This is so excited, I always knew you guys liked each other!" May said enthusiastically.

Everyone continued to make their way to the car as May continued to talk to Ash and Misty, much to Drew's dismay since he was being ignored by May which he didn't like.

"It's just so perfect! And-" May was cut off she almost crashed straight into the doors of the aquarium.

"Watch out, klutz," Drew smirked as he walked past the girl, opening the door and smoothly stepping outside where the sun was slowly setting, creating a beautiful array of colors in the sky.

"Hey!" May said as she opened the door, stepping out into the sunset as they spotted the car.

"I'm not a klutz!" May exclaimed as she ran after Drew but there was a small smile visible on her lips.

Kiara giggled at the sight and whispered to Yellow, who nodded in agreement, as they all got in the car to drive home.

___"We should get them together next time!"_

* * *

**Me: Well, this was long but thanks for reading till the end! We are planing on making another one so, if you want another one. Just tell us on the reviews and we will get right on it!**

**Please tell us what you think on a review!**

**May: Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	2. Chapter 2: To the Zoo!

**Me: Hey, People! :D Here's chapter 2 of 'The Journey to Romance - One-Shot Series!' :) Like last time, this is a collab with YellowDragonMuffin! Thanks for doing this with me, Yellow! :)**

**May: Anica, will also like to thank all the wonderful supporter for these story! :)**

**Me: Thanks so much guys, it means a lot to me! :) Now, May do the Disclaimer!**

**May: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON OR YELLOW, JUST KIARA! :)**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

"Hello?" Kiara said as she picked up her phone that had been ringing for a while. She had just finished cleaning her house and was exhausted, so she picked up the phone without checking the caller.

"Kiara? Hi!" came Yellow's voice through the phone, "May's been nagging me for ages to call you because she says that she's bored and wants to go out, so do you want to go anywhere?"

"Haha, sounds like May and sure! Hmm, how about the Zoo, since last week we went to the Aquarium I think the Zoo is a good place to go," Kiara answered. "What do you guys think?"

"Sounds good! One second-" Yellow pulled the phone away from her mouth, but her voice could still be heard, "May, is the Zoo okay? Yes I am calling Kiara! You've been nagging me for hours!" Yellow received an answer from May and spoke through the phone again to Kiara, "May said that sounds great, so I guess it's a plan!"

"Awesome, get your stuff ready and let's all meet up in the park. I will send Ash, Misty and Drew a text that'll explain the plan," Kiara said to Yellow and waited for a reply.

"Okay! See you there!" Yellow replied, mouthing something to May about getting ready and pulling the phone away from her ear.

"Bye!" Kiara said as she hanged up and started to send the messages.

* * *

_Hey, Misty!_

_Guess, what we're going to the Zoo! Get your stuff ready! We will meet up at the park!_

_Kiara_

* * *

_Hey, Ash!_

_We're going to the Zoo! Get everything you need and meet us up at the park, okay?!_

_Kiara_

* * *

_Hey, Drew!_

_Get ready! We're going to the Zoo! And don't worry, May will be there so you won't get bored!_

_Kiara_

* * *

"Wait, we have to walk to the park?" May complained, causing Yellow to sigh at the girl.

"Yes, we do. You're the one who was nagging to go out! Why couldn't you call Kiara anyway?" Yellow asked.

"I do not nag!" May argued.

"I beg to differ," Yellow said.

"Anyway, my phone is dead! And I knew you would give in eventually." May explained, walking alongside Yellow to the park after they had both got their things. Yellow's Sylveon was out, running slightly ahead of the other two.

"You couldn't just walk to Kiara's?" Yellow questioned.

"Too far," May said, acting like it was the most obvious thing in the world, causing Yellow to sigh in exasperation again.

"We're here now, so let's wait for the others," Yellow said, entering said park and flopping down on a bench whilst watching out for the others to come.

* * *

"Ash, will you shut up already?" Drew asked irritated as he continued walking to the park.

"But Drew, you don't understand! You're not the one with a girlfriend, so you wouldn't know what it means to me," Ash exclaimed.

Drew frowned at him. "So, I may not have a girlfriend but I know more than you do," He defended himself.

"Then help me! Is it or is it not important to get a girl a gift in the 7th day of dating? Or should I not give her a gift until the need of the first month? I don't know..." Ash said sadly as he looked at Drew for help.

Drew groaned and slapped his forehead. He needed to get to the park and fast.

* * *

"Come on, Pikachu! we're leaving!" Kiara called and her female companion came running in at full speed.

"Haha, okay, I was joking! But really, we need to go I think everyone is in the park already,"

Kiara explained as she opened her car door and got in.

"Well, here we go!" She said as she drove off to the park.

* * *

Three girls watched on as Yellow's Sylveon continued to play with a wild Buneary it had befriended, whilst also watching out for their other companions to come. Misty had arrived just a minute ago and was sitting on the right side of May, who had sat in the middle and was talking about almost anything at 100 miles per hour.

"Oh thank goodness it's Ash and Drew!" Misty cried as she saw the two enter the park. She immediately got up and gave Ash a hug, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Hi Ash, hi Drew!" May and Yellow chorused from their place on the bench. Ash waved and Drew nodded in return.

"How does Misty date him?" Drew asked as he sat down where Misty had previously sat.

"I have absolutely no idea," Yellow replied, May saying nothing but suddenly finding her shoes very interesting. Yellow smiled at the slightly blushing girl, knowing exactly what was going to happen today.

"Yes, we're here Pikachu! Look, there's every body! Let's go!" Kiara exclaimed as she parked her car and went to greet everyone.

Pikachu ran towards Yellow's Sylveon and the Buneary. Ash's Pikachu was also there watching the two playing Pokémon.

"Pika, pikapi!" Kiara's Pikachu said as she ran up to Sylveon.

"Hi, guys! You're all ready to go?" Kiara asked but stopped once she saw May's state. She tilted her head a bit before she smile. "May, you excited to go to the Zoo?"

Suddenly, May's head shot up, alerted at their new companion.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! So excited, it'll be so much fun!" May exclaimed, a little louder than needed. Drew, who was still next to her, looked at her, a confused look on his face.

"Someone's acting weirder than normal, July," Drew commented, looking at her curiously.

Yellow, on the other side of May, was muffling laughter, who knew even Drew could be oblivious about why May was acting strangely?

"And you say May's the dense one!" Kiara commented as she shook her head in disbelief with an amused smile.

"HEY! I'M NOT DENSE!" May screamed while Drew sent Kiara a glare.

"I get what you mean by May but what did I do?" Drew asked annoyed.

"WHAT?! YOU GRASS-HEAD! I'M NOT DENSE! YOU DUMBO!" May yelled her face going red in anger.

"Yes, you are," Drew stated calmly.

"Not again. GUYS STOP IT AND GET IN THE CAR, WE'RE LEAVING!" Kiara said as she send them a glare and pointed towards the car.

"Shotgun!" Yellow exclaimed, running to the car and getting in the front passengers seat.  
Ash and Misty as a newly formed couple sat together, leaving May and Drew to also sit next to each other.

"Why do I have to sit with Moss-head again? Yellow, switch with me!" May pleaded.

"No way! Sit with your boyfriend!" came Yellow's voice from the car, where Sylveon was sitting on her lap happily.

"He is not my boyfriend!" May argued, reluctantly getting into the car next to Drew.

"May she said sit with your boyfriend, she never said sit with your boyfriend Drew," Kiara exclaimed as she gave a small laugh from her seat on the wheel.

May's face exploded in red and her eyes widen slightly. "KIARA!" She squealed in embarrassment and Drew smirked.

"I know I'm good-looking and all but I don't remember asking you to be my girlfriend all thought you seem desperate enough to go around saying I am," Drew said arrogantly and May's face went from an embarrassed one to an angry one.

"I don't want to be his girlfriend," May mumbled angrily, reluctantly getting in the car next to where Drew was already sat.

"Just admit it, November, you can't resist my charms any longer, I'll be fine if you just say it-" Drew was saying before he was cut off.

"Because you return the feelings?" Yellow asked from the front of the car, cutting into their conversation/argument.

"What?! No!" Drew exclaimed hurriedly and May fell silent, that had hurt her, hard.

"Liar!" Kiara chimed from the front seat as she started the car and drove off.

"I'm not!" Drew exclaimed trying to calm down.

"Just admit it, Grass-Head. You're in love with May," Kiara said imitating Drew's earlier words.

"I am not! She's just my rival!" Drew argued, shocking May at his words. She had thought they were friends, but Drew had made it clear that he thought differently.

"Just a rival, sure, you know you two are really close friends at least," Yellow said, putting extra emphasis on the last part of her sentence.

"May and I are friends, but nothing more," Drew said, almost like he was trying to convince himself as he said it.

"This could be harder than we thought," Yellow whispered to Kiara, not loud enough for anyone else to hear.

"Hmm, let's leave it for now, it's not good to pressure him and if he hurts May's feelings she will have nowhere to run and it will be awkward to give them privacy," Kiara explained as they saw the Zoo up a head. "Hey, Guys! We're here!"

"Cool, I can't wait to see the Pokémon in here," Misty said trying to break the awkwardness in the car.

"Yeah, same here!" Ash said happily oblivious to the awkwardness.

"Maybe there's a petting place, let's check that out Yellow," Kiara said as she parked the car and let everyone out.

"That's a good idea. I think the petting place is that way," Yellow commented, pointing to the right. May looked up from the right side of Kiara, whilst Drew was lingering behind a bit.

"Petting area? Can I come?" May asked, a little light coming back into her eyes as she thought of all the adorable Pokémon they would see.

"Wait, May. Why don't we see the flying Pokémon, I have a surprise for you," Drew said and May's eyes lit up excitedly.

"A surprise? What is it?" May asked looking at him with sparkling eyes, completely forgetting the episode that happened a few moments ago.

Drew smirked a bit as he saw her brighten up.

"Wait! We just got here, how could you already have a surprise for her?" Kiara asked astonished.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. So, you coming May?" Drew asked.

May ponder a bit and looked from Kiara and Yellow towards Drew and then back. She gave the girls a sheepish smile before she made her way to Drew and nodded.

"See you later, guys! Have fun at the petting place!" May called over her shoulder as she walked along next to Drew in the direction of the flying Pokémon.

"Well," Yellow began, slightly shocked at how quickly May got over the previous happenings, "one, we just got ditched for Drew," Yellow's voice was filled with disbelief, "and two, who knew Drew was such a fast worker? This'd better be something good!" Yellow finished, turning to Kiara.

"Yes, it should," Kiara said as she crossed her arms smirking at the couple.

"Hey, Mist! There are water Pokémon, here too! Want to check them out?" Ash called as he looked at the orange-haired teen.

"Sure, let's go! We'll meet you later guys!" Misty called over her shoulder as she got dragged by Ash.

"Great, now we're alone! I think it's best if we stalk May and Drew to see what's his surprise, then we can head for the petting place!" Kiara said with stars in her eyes. "Also, we totally need to pair them up today."

"That's true." Yellow watched as May and Drew walked off, both of them walking next to each other, not fighting like usual. If you saw them now for the first time, anyone would think they were a couple. "Well, looks like we're going to see the flying Pokémon today!" Yellow smiled.

"Okay, let's go!" Kiara said as she took hold of Yellow's arm and dragged her by the sea of people as to not be seen by May and Drew.

The two girls reached the flying Pokémon and stood behind a small family so they could see May and Drew across on the other side of the enclosure but at the same time they were hidden from the pair's view.

"I wonder what's going to happen," Yellow questioned out loud.

"Me too, let's try to get behind does bush so we can hear them," Kiara suggested and quickly jumped and ducked behind the bushes and began hearing.

Yellow followed after Kiara, ducking behind next to her and also picking up on the conversation.

"So, Drew, what's the big surprise?" May's voice asked, filled with curiosity.

"Syl?" Yellow's Sylveon asked from next to her, tilting its head slightly at why the two girls were behind a bush. Yellow quickly shushed Sylveon though.

"Sorry, Sylveon, but we need to hear this and we can't have out cover blown!" Yellow explained, Sylveon nodding in understanding.

"If I remember correctly, once when we went to Johto you told me that you founded an injured Swablu and brought it back to health," Drew said and May's eyes soften remembering the memory.

"You remember that?" May asked her voice soft and Drew's smirk soften a little to.

"So, I was walking towards a contests when we parted months after the conversation and found a lost Pokémon, who had a very bright attitude..." Drew trailed of mysteriously.  
May looked at him curiously.

"So, I wanted to give you this, I think you will like it," Drew said as he took out a Pokeball and handed it to May, whose face brighten as she took hold of it.  
"Really?" She asked as a small child getting the gift they wanted on Christmas morning. Drew nodded and she send out the Pokémon.

As the light vanish an adorable blue bird with cloud-like wings appeared and looked up at May.

May gasped slightly, looking into the Pokemon's bright eyes with her own sparkling sapphire ones.

"Swablu?" May asked, tentatively reaching her hand out towards it, as if scared it would disappear.

The Swablu slowly made its way to May, before sniffing her outstretched hand and rubbing its soft feathers of its wings against her hand.

"Drew?" May asked, looking at the boy next to her but keeping her hand out for Swablu to keep sniffing in a friendly way. Drew looked back at her in acknowledgement, "Thank you!" May cried, pulling away from Swablu for a minute to wrap her arms around Drew's neck, hugging him tightly in thanks.

Drew was a bit shocked but didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her closer. A slight small blush appeared on his face as he smirk at the happy-go-lucky girl.  
"Sure thing, May," Drew said softly and tighten his arms around her a little before he slowly let her go.

May stepped out of Drew's arms as if nothing had happened and went towards Swablu to play with him. Drew watched her with a soft smile.

"Aww, so that was Drew's surprise! How cute!" Kiara whispered shouted but it was not loud enough for May and Drew to hear.

"That was so worth it!" Yellow whispered, grinning at the two, "Hopefully that could give us an advantage on getting them together," Yellow pondered aloud. May was still playing around with Swablu, seemingly a game of chase, Drew still watching, his eyes focused on May, the small smile still gracing his mouth in a very un Drew-like way.

"I know right! Yeah, hopefully but this guys are stubborn so we need to make a plan on how to get them together but before that, let;s go to the petting place, I still want to see the adorable little pokemon there," Kiara gushed girlishly. Pokémon were her only weakness.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea! Who doesn't love adorable little Pokémon?" Yellow said, standing up but avoiding the eye line of May and Drew, which was actually quite easy as they were both still preoccupied.

"Then let's get out of here and think of something as we pet them," Kiara said enthusiastically as she dragged Yellow by the arm as was careful not to be seen by May and Drew.

Kiara and Yellow soon arrived at the petting place and watched as the baby Pokémon ran around. The Pokémon were all adorable and the girls just wanted to hug them tight, like Togepi, Pichu and Wynaut, playing alongside their many other Pokémon buddies.

"Hey, there's a worker let's ask if we can go in and play with them," Kiara squealed at the thought and took of running towards the worker.

"Can I help you girls?" the worker asked as they spotted the two girls running towards them.  
"Yes we were wondering if we could play with the Pokémon?" Yellow asked, smiling at the worker.

"Oh, Of course, here, you may pass but close the door once you finished playing with them," The worker said as the girls entered and closed the door behind them. The worker left after that to continued his job.

"Yay, baby Pokémon!" Kiara exclaimed as she extended her arm for a Pichu to smell it as her Pikachu went of to play with the other Pokémon.

"Hey, Yellow. Have any ideas on what we can do to get May and Drew together?" Kiara asked as she petted the baby Pokémon in front of her.

Yellow pondered for a moment, absent-mindedly stroking the Togepi in her arms, her Sylveon off playing with Pikachu and the others.

"Well, let's see, Ash and Misty got together on a Pokémon ride, so maybe the Pokémon can help again?" Yellow suggested, looking down at the Togepi in her arms as it looked back up at her, its eyes sparkling.

"Hmm, a plan with Pokémon, I got it! How about we bring May and Drew towards this petting area and make May play with the Pokémon here, since May won't be paying Drew much attention, maybe something might happen. What do you think?" Kiara asked after she finished explaining.

"Yeah, that's good! And we all know how much Drew hates it when he's ignored, he just won't admit it, but he might make a move if he's really annoyed," Yellow said.

"Let's hope so!" Kiara said as she clapped her hands together excitedly. "Now Mission Get May and Drew Together is at work, let's go look for them!" She exclaimed and started walking towards the flying Pokémon place.

Once they got there, they saw that both May and Drew had disappeared. Looking around they couldn't find them because of the crowd that had formed.

"Where are they?" Yellow asked to no-one in particular, looking around, hoping that they would appear out of nowhere, "Do you think they went to look at something else? So typical," Yellow rolled her eyes. Just as they needed the two they just had to disappear into thin air!

"I think so, let's keep looking to see if we find them," Kiara answered as she started to walk away from the place and think of a place where they could be. "Where do you think they might have gone?"

Yellow sighed slightly, thinking, "They could have gone anywhere, really. I hope they're off somewhere confessing their undying love to each other but I feel like that may not be the case." Yellow smiled, before going back to thinking, looking for any signs of green hair or a red bandanna.

"From what I can tell about May, she would be looking for cute Pokémon but could also be looking for a food place," Kiara said sweat-dropping at the food loving brunette. "Where do you want to check first, I'm pretty sure we would have to check the entire Zoo before we find them."

"That's true," Yellow rolled her eyes slightly at the thought of May dragging Drew along to a food place, "Well, we were just at the petting place and they weren't there, so maybe we should check out a food place first?" Yellow suggested.

"Good idea, let's go search there!" Kiara said as she dragged Yellow through the crow of people and managed to find the food place. Looking around, her green orbs moved in every direction trying to spot the duo.

Soon, Kiara and Yellow stopped in front of a food place, kind of like a little café.

"Can you see them?" Yellow asked, stepping inside the café slightly.

Kiara scanned the place over before she dragged Yellow under a table hurriedly. "There! In the line, can you see them?" Kiara asked as she pointed to the couple waiting for their turn.

Yellow ducked out from under the table ever so slightly so she could see the line clearly. She could also see one couple giving the two girls who had just hurried under the table odd looks.

"Yeah, they're there!" Yellow replied, pointing to May and Drew, who seemed to be making small talk in the line that could just as easily be an argument with them.

"Hehe, sorry, we don't want to be seen by our friends," Kiara explained to the couple as quietly as possible. They nodded but still gave them the odd looks every once in a while. "So, how do we approach them with out making it to obvious?"

"Maybe we can use something to lure them away? Something May loves more than food?" Yellow suggested, pondering different ideas.

"Um, Yellow, that would be Drew," Kiara said sweat-dropping. "I can't think of something that May loves more than food other than Drew."

"Yeah me neither... Maybe something cute would do? Or we could wait for them to get food and then lure them out, as they look pretty close to the front of the queue," Yellow reasoned.

"Maybe it's best if we wait for them to finish. After all who are we to destroy their date!" Kiara said with a smirk on her face as she looked towards the couple.

"Well, that's true! That would go against everything we stand for!" Yellow also watched the couple as they continued talking it what appeared to be more like a civil conversation than an argument for once.

"Exactly, so how do you feel about video taping this magical moment?" Kiara asked with a teasing tone, as she took out her camera, which had helped them at getting Misty and Ash together last time.

"Of course! They'll thank us when we play it at their wedding," Yellow nodded reassuringly, smirking, before also getting her camera out of her bag.

Kiara laughed at the comment and ducked under the table as to not be seen, hopefully they would have thought it was another person in the crowd.

Putting the camera in an angle that let May and Drew be captured, she pressed the record button and started to watch what was happening. Lucky for them, they had hidden in a table that was close to the one they choose after they finished ordering, so they could hear their conversation without a problem.

Yellow followed suit, blending into the crowd as much as possible. She also began to capture the moment of the two not fighting in the café.

"How's your training been going?" May asked Drew, obviously trying to make small talk and fill up the awkward silence.

"Good, you'll have an even longer way to catch up with me now, September," Drew teased, smirking.

"Yeah," May replied, looking at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the World. That wasn't the answer anyone had expected, and everyone knew that something was wrong with May today.

"Did she just...?" Kiara asked in mild surprise as she looked at May, who was still staring at the ground.

"May, is something wrong?" Drew asked as his smirked vanish and a look of concern appeared across his face.

"N-Nothing! Don't worry about it!" May said as a small blush dusted her cheeks.

Drew narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "May, what's wrong?" He said sternly as he looked at her firmly in the eyes, which she tried to avoid.

"Like I said, it's nothing!" May said.

She was still avoiding Drew's eyes until he cupped her face in his hands and turned it so she was looking straight into his eyes, and once she looked into them, they were like a sparkling green vortex to her that she couldn't escape. May's blush deepened slightly as she was looking straight into Drew's green orbs.

"Don't lie to me, May, you're acting funny," Drew stated, releasing the grip on her face but the look in his eyes meaning May couldn't look away if she tried.

"No I'm not!" May exclaimed shakily trying to hold her ground but his eyes made it difficult for her to do it.

"May," Drew said in a warning tone as he continued to look straight into her eyes, making her blush grow if it was possible.

"L-look! We're at the front, let's just order and leave." May said, turning to the lady on the counter and placing her order. Drew knew she was just trying to get around the subject, but he made a mental note to ask as soon as they were out of there.

"What do you think it's wrong with her?" Kiara whispered to Yellow in concern as her eyes stayed glued to May.

"I'm not sure, but I hope she'll be fine after she has food." Yellow replied, also watching May, concerned at her strange behaviour.

"Same here!" Kiara whispered as she continued to film but a bit sad and concerned.

The two ordered their food, May keeping her gaze on the ground.

Once they both had what they wanted, May headed outside. Drew sighed and followed after the girl, concern in his eyes.

Once outside they found a table were they could sit down and enjoy their food. They sat down and started to take their food. May had been looking at her food but didn't do even a thing to it. Drew becoming more worried about her frowned and turned his gaze at her.

"Enough is enough!" Drew said loudly, May not expecting that jumped in surprise by his sudden outburst. "Tell me what's going on, Maple!"

Kiara and Yellow had followed them out and had video taped the current scene.

"W-what do you mean?" May stammered, looking up from her food.

"You're acting strange! You haven't touched your food when I know how much you love food!" Drew exclaimed, causing a few people to turn and look at the pair before continuing to enjoy their outing.

"I-I'm fine! I'm not acting strange, I'm just not hungry!" May protested.

"And that in itself is strange for you." Drew said.

"Drew has a point May!" Kiara whispered to herself having half a mind off going over to the pair to settle the matter but she refrained her self from doing it.

"No it's not! People sometimes don't feel like eating!" May said as she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted before a sad look over came her eyes but her expression stayed the same.

"Yes, people do but not you, May!" Drew said as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Maybe I just don't want to eat! Does everything have to have a reason?" May retorted.

"I'm just worried about you, May!" Drew exclaimed. When May heard this, she went silent for a minute before timidly replying.

"Why would you care about me?" May asked.

Kiara's eyes widen as she stayed still and focus on the matter at hand.

"Do you think they will confess when we do our plan? I mean, he is comforting her right now," Kiara whispered towards Yellow not wanting to be caught.

"I hope so," Yellow whispered in reply, "It seems they are getting pretty close right now, I think they should be on good terms when it happens, that should give us a good head start!"

"You're right, let's see how this goes down and from the result we can plan on how to get them together okay?" Kiara whispered asked as she looked towards the couple.

"Sounds good!" Yellow replied, before turning her attention back to May and Drew, who were still talking.

"Because I thought you were my friend!" Drew replied after a moment's hesitation, like he wanted to say something else.

May looked at him in shock before feeling a bit guilty.

"We are..." May trailed off as she added in her head. 'But I want us to be more than that.'

"Then why won't you tell me what's bothering you?" Drew tried again his voice getting louder as he turned back to the subject at hand.

"B-because i-it'll..." May hesitated for a moment for continuing, "Because it'll ruin everything." May looked down at her untouched food once again.

"How would it ruin everything?" Drew questioned, his voice getting slightly quieter.

"I-It just would, okay," May said quickly while lowering her yes to the ground and going silent once more.

Drew stared at her surprised by her sudden outburst before furrowing his brows together.

"This is a disaster! I feel like they need a push in the right direction, why can't May just tell him?!" Yellow whispered angrily, looking at the pair who seemed to be making no progress.

"I don't know, I think this has to do with her feelings for him and it's why she is reluctant to talk about it. She doesn't know if he feels the same, which he does but May being May doesn't realize it. So, in order to get our soon-to-be-created plan in motion, we have to do something to either change the subject or to be able to make May tell him," Kiara said seriously as she also looked at the couple in worry and annoyance.

"Yeah, that's true! Well, what could we do? I'm not sure if Drew will forget the topic completely, but maybe we can get him away from it, or he could make the first move, but I think he's got too much pride and ego to do anything like that." Yellow rolled her eyes before returning her gaze to May and Drew.

"Hmm, we could walk over them, I'm pretty sure Drew would drop of the subject once he sees that they are no longer alone to talk in private," Kiara said with a thinking face. "But we also need to figure out what to do once we start hanging with them, we could go to the pet place like we planned and bring May there, I'm sure, she will feel a bit better," Kiara said as a small smile came to her face.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea! I really want to cheer May up, no-one likes to see her down." Yellow looked over at May with concern as she continued looking down at her food but not actually looking at it.

"Agreed! If this works, May will be ignoring Drew for the small baby Pokémon and he might just make a move, not only getting read of the problem of us trying to get them together but to also help May feel better!" Kiara said before she started to drag Yellow towards them. "Let's go!"

Kiara and Yellow were soon standing by May and Drew's table. May looked up at the two girls and, for a moment, she smiled at them.

"Hiya, guys!" Yellow greeted them, smiling.

"How are you guys, mind if we join in?" Kiara asked as she took a seat next to May.

"Hi, Kiara! Hi, Yellow!" May said softly and send them a small smile which they returned.

"You guys okay?" Yellow sat in the remaining seat, waiting a second for an answer before receiving a small smile and nod from May, whilst Drew looked at her with worry. "We were wondering, do you guys want to come to the petting place with us?" Yellow asked.

"Yeah, the baby Pokémon are so cute, I'm sure you'll love them May," Kiara said enthusiastically as she stood up and looked at the brunette.

"Sure thing, I would love to see them!" May said as she stood up also. Right after May stood up so did Drew but he kept his eyes locked on May, who avoided his gaze.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Yellow stood, heading towards the petting place, leaving behind May and Drew's completely untouched food, also trying to ignore the slight tension that was still between May and Drew.

"Okay, wait up!" May said as she ran up to catch with Drew on her heels.

"So, you guys went to it already?" Drew asked still looking at May.

"Yeah, it was so much fun, that we thought, May would definitely love this!" Kiara said happily as she started skipping excitedly.

"Wow, I can't wait to see it!" May said, smiling widely in contrast to how she was just a minute ago.

"And the Pokémon are so adorable!" Yellow grinned.

"Yep and here we are," Kiara said as she walked up to the petting place. "Let's go in, you will definitely love it."

"Okay, let's go!" May said her cheerfulness coming back slowly.

They all stepped in the petting place and watched as the Pokémon were all running around, playing. Some were running around the girls's and Drew's feet, almost knocking them over.

"Awh!" May smiled, clapping her hands together in delight as she saw the Pokémon. "They're so cute!"

"I know right, go, play with them," Kiara said and May ran further inside before she was knocked over by the Pokémon and started playing with them.

Drew smiled once he saw May smile again. He felt some pressure and concern leave him as he relaxed.

"Come play, guys!" May called over her shoulder, seemingly playing a game of chase with the Pokémon. Yellow smiled as joined in, chasing them around. Whilst Drew just stood to the side, watching May with every step she took.

Kiara gave Drew a teasing look but he didn't notice since he was watching May. Kiara giggled before she ran off after Yellow and May.

"Yellow, look at Drew," Kiara said as she pointed without letting neither May or Drew notice. "I hope that the plan does work but by the way, it's going I think we will need to think of something else," Kiara said worriedly.

"That's adorable! He's watching her because he's that in love with her!" Yellow laughed slightly as to not alarm May, before a look of worry crossed it, "This really needs to work, is there anything else we could do?"

"Well, plan make May ignore Drew enough to make a move, is not going to work now, so we need to create a new plan. Hmm, not riding, not petting place. How about a bit of a scare?" Kiara suggested as a smirk made its way to her lips, she said it quietly to not let May or Drew hear.

"Perfect!" Yellow grinned, "The good old make them scared enough to jump into each other's arms and confess they're undying love plan! When has this not worked?"

"I don't know but it's a good one, but all we have to do is make Drew and May walk along through the Zoo and face something that will scare May," Kiara said as she smiled at the idea before looking back at May, who was still playing with the Pokémon being oblivious of Drew staring at her the whole time.

Kiara sweat-dropped. "I find it cute that Drew was staring at her because he has feelings for her but staring all this time, that's a little too much, don't you think?" Kiara asked as she sweat-dropped once more.

"Hehe... Yeah, we really need to distract him from his future wife..." Yellow laughed nervously before returning back to the subject, "What might scare them? Some Pokémon? I heard there are ghost Pokémon."

"Ohh, we can ask a worker if they can let May and Drew go through the Ghost Pokémon Habitat!" Kiara said excitedly as she waited for a reply.

"Awesome! That would be perfect! We'd just need to get them in there and the rest basically does itself!" Yellow replied, clapping her hands slightly to not draw attention.

"Yep!" Kiara said before she walked back to May and Drew. "Guys, let's check the other Pokémon too! This place is amazing!" She said and they all agreed.

"Okay, we're to next?" May asked curiously as she stopped playing and went towards Kiara and Yellow.

"Not sure, let;s just walk around until something catches our attention," Kiara answered with a shrug as she started to walk towards the path that showed the Ghost Pokémon without letting them see her true intentions.

Yellow wandered over in that direction too, with May and Drew following closely behind.  
"I know there are some really awesome places, I'm sure wherever we end up next will be very... interesting!" Yellow commented, filling the silence that lingered over them.

The meaning behind Yellow's words seemed to go straight over May's head as she smiled widely in return and Drew appeared to not be paying attention to notice anyway.

Kiara giggled quietly before she walked next to the Ghost Pokémon Habitat.

May looked to the sides as she walked before noticing the Pokémon. Turning around she tugged on Drew's sleeve before she pointed to the habitat excitedly. Drew raised an eyebrow at her, he guess she forgot what had happened. He nodded his head in understanding before calling out to both girls who had kept walking with a slight disappointed and irritated look on their faces.

"Hey, Kiara! Yellow! May and I will be checking this place, you guys can go on if you want," Drew said and before either of the two could respond, he took May's hand in his and made his way to talk with the worker and getting in.

Kiara broke into a triumphant look as she noticed they headed for the Ghost Pokémon Habitat.

"Perfect! They did all the hard work themselves!" Yellow cheered once they were out of earshot. "And they seem to have gotten over everything that happened earlier. Is there any way we'll be able to see what's happening in there?" Yellow asked, pondering their choices.

"We could either stalk them quietly or send one of our Pokémon with a camera attached to them. Which do you prefer?" Kiara asked as she turn to look at Yellow.

"Stalking could be quite risky, but would our Pokémon be able to follow them without getting attacked by the Ghost Pokémon? This is hard!" Yellow crossed her arms in a childish way.

"If we talk to one of the workers, maybe we could use one of the Ghost Pokémon in here, if they let us. We need to check," Kiara said after thinking for a long time.

"That's a good idea! It should work if they let us, I heard Ghost Pokémon can be quite friendly if you warm up to them!" Yellow said, brightly, uncrossing her arms.

"Awesome, then let;s go look for the worker," Kiara said as she dragged Yellow after her and walked close to the gate of the ghost Pokémon habitat and looked for a worker.  
Once they found one, they ran towards her.

"Hey, um, we were wondering if you could help us out," Kiara said as she stopped before the woman.

"Sure, what is it?" The woman asked smiling.

"Well, two of our friends have just gone in the Ghost Pokémon habitat and we want to see what they're doing and we were wondering if we could use one of the Ghost Pokémon to help us?" Yellow paused, "It's not as stalkerish as it sounds, we want them to be a couple!" Yellow added.

"Ah, I see," the worker nodded slightly, "Well, if you can get them to coöperate, I'm happy for you to help match your friends together as long as no-one gets hurt!" the worker smiled at the girls.

"Thanks! Can you help us find a Pokémon, then?" Kiara asked hopefully. The woman nodded and told them to follow her.

When they entered the habitat, lots of the Pokémon turn to look toward them but continued with what they were doing after a few moments. Some curious ones approached but didn't come to close as they stared from a far.

"There are some!" Yellow whispered, pointing slowly as to not alert them.

"Do you think any of those would work for you?" the worker asked the girls, who were looking to see what Ghost types they were.

Suddenly a curious Shuppet flew over to them and floated above their heads as it look at them curiously.

"I think we have a winner," Kiara whispered to Yellow as she stared at the Pokémon.  
Yellow smiled and nodded in reply before turning her gaze to the Shuppet.

"Hiya little one," Yellow said, quietly, slowly reaching her hand out for it to sniff without surprising it too much.

The Shuppet stared at the hand before it slowly drew closer and smelled her hand. After a little while the Shuppet rub it's head against Yellow's hand. Kiara smiled and reached her arm out closer for the Pokémon to smell to. Just like to Yellow, the Suppet smelled her hand and rub his head against it.

"Awh! It's so cute!" Yellow whispered, smiling widely, "Shuppet will be perfect!"

"Hey, Shuppet. Would you mind doing us a favor?" Kiara asked and the Pokémon looked at them curiously. "Well, you see, we are trying to get our friends together but if we sneak after them, we might get caught. So, we were wondering if you could go in with a camera and follow them around to see if they are getting together?" Kiara asked as she looked at the Pokémon with pleading eyes.

The Shuppet continued to look at the girls questioningly. Both girls gave the Pokémon puppy-dog eyes that not even Giovanni could resist before the Pokémon slowly nodded after a few more seconds.

"Yay! Thank you, Shuppet!" Yellow cheered, a bit louder but not too loud as the Shuppet seemed to trust them slightly now.

With that, the worker wrapped a camera around Shuppet and send him off. The worker woman, told them to follow her. The entered a room and in one of the TV's you could see the path Shuppet was taking.

Soon, Shuppet caught up with May and Drew and managed to get a pretty good view of the walking through the habitat, close to each other.

"Did you hear that?" May asked, looking over her shoulder.

"What?" Drew asked looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"That!" May said panicked.

"That what?" Drew asked confused.

"That!" May pointed in the direction of Shuppet, Drew following her gaze.

Before Drew could see it, Shuppet quickly moved out-of-the-way, making itself invisible in the shadows.

"There's nothing there." Drew replied, looking at May questioningly.

"T-There was! Didn't you see it?" May asked looking at him incredulously.

"No. May, I think you must be seeing things, you're probably just scared!" Drew replied, before he smirked, "Don't worry, you can hold onto me." he said, smoothly.

"WHAT?! I'm not scared and I definitely don't need to hold on to you," May said as she crossed her arms and continued to walk.

When Shuppet saw it was safe, it slowly edged out of the shadows before continuing to follow the pair, this time more cautiously.

"Denial." Drew said simply, "Well, you always can in you change your mind!" he said as he followed after her.

"I won't!" May said as she scowled at the green-haired boy. Before turning back and continuing walking. Still, no knowing that Shuppet was behind them.

The two continued to walk along in comfortable silence before a laugh was heard in the distance. The laugh sounded... almost taunting, like it was laughing at something funny. Upon hearing this, May tensed up, edging ever-so-slightly closer to Drew as she did so.

"Now did you hear that?" May asked meekly as she looked at Drew.

"Yep." Drew replied, looking at May worriedly.

"What do you think it was?" May asked, her voice quiet with worry.

"Probably just some Ghost Pokémon. You know they can be real jokers, especially Haunter, Gengar and Gastly, or so I've heard," Drew replied, his voice sounding calm and collected even though inside he was worrying.

"Oh, okay, then..." May said unsure as she looked around. "You think one is near us?"

"Most probably," Drew said as he narrowed his yes looking around.

The laugh came once again, but this time it sounded closer. May tensed up more, edging even closer to Drew.

"Gengar!" a Pokémon cried tauntingly as it appeared through the floorboards in front of them.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" May screamed as she jumped onto Drew and hid her face on his chest.

Drew's eyes widen at the Pokémon but his cheeks became red at May's actions. He put his arms around her and hugged her tightly to his chest.

"Shh! It's okay, it's just a Gengar," Drew said softly as he patted her hair softly.  
The Gengar began to laugh at the pair as Drew stood there, hugging May tightly and blushing whilst she was clinging onto him.

"Hey!" May said, turning to the Gengar but not leaving Drew's grasp, "It's not funny!" she protested, but the Gengar just kept laughing at them.

"Forget it May, it won't listen to you," Drew said in May's ear still blushing a bit. May tensed up, that's when she noticed she was in Drew's arms. Her face became bright red as she tried to not make eye contact.

"U-uh..." May stammered, unsure of what to say yet not moving. Drew took this as a perfect opportunity to have some fun with May though.

"You definitely won't need to hold onto me? Sure!" Drew teased, but also not making a move to leave their current position.

May's eyes widen as her face turned more red. She scowled and struggled to get out of his hold. "I don't now, let go!" May said angrily.

"Nope," Drew said grinning as he looked at May, who was still struggling and avoiding eye contact.

"Why won't you let me go?!" May asked, who was all too aware of the Gengar behind her who was still watching and laughing at them. Neither of them knew about Shuppet and they girls yet.

"This is so cute!" Kiara gushed as she looked at the screen.

"Because I don't want to," The girls heard Drew say.

"W-what's that s-supposed to mean?" May asked, trying to look anywhere apart from Drew's eyes.

"You know exactly what it means, May," Drew breathed out calmly.

A million possibilities rushed through May's head, but one seemed to stand out more than the rest. It was the one that made her blush more at the thought of it.

"Tell me," May replied in a whisper, wanting confirmation.

"OMG! Yellow, he's going to tell her!" Kiara squealed happily as she watched the screen in anticipation.

"Please, Drew, don't wimp out now!" Yellow pleaded.

"I-I just... It's just that..." Drew stammered, trying to finish his sentence but unable to make the words come out.

"Drew?" May asked, quietly, finally looking into his eyes which were currently looking in a different direction.

"Oh no, he is wimping out! Drew, just tell her!" Kiara said as she watched the screen.

"I just want you to know that... I-I really l-like you." Drew said in almost a whisper, turning his gaze to the floor.

May stared at Drew in astonishment as her cheeks became redder by the minute. "R-Really?!"

"Y-Yes," Drew said still looking at the floor.

May smiled at him with kind eyes. "I-I really l-like you too, Drew," May said shyly as she looked up at him.

As May said this, he turned his gaze from the floor to May's eyes, which were sparkling at what the two of them had just said.

The two were standing there in a peaceful silence. That is, until it was interrupted by none other than the Gengar they had both forgotten about laughing at them.

"UGH! Shuppet can you make it look like your passing by and get that Gengar out of there?" Kiara asked through a microphone thy had put on Shuppet along with the camera. Shuppet nodded and flew towards the Gengar.

"Gengar?" the Pokémon asked as it saw Shuppet flying towards it.

Shuppet swooped down low, right next to Gengar, before flying back off again. Gengar, shocked at the actions, sunk back through the ground again, leaving May and Drew alone.  
The two, still hugged together, looked confused at Shuppet's actions, but weren't about to complain that the Gengar was gone.

"So, you mean it?" Drew asked teasingly but May saw in his eyes worry.

"Yes, I do!" May said smiling making Drew smile. Something, that always left her shocked to see but it made her feel Beautifly's flying in her stomach.

"Awh!" Yellow squealed, "They're so adorable!"

"So do I," Drew's smile stayed in place as he continued to gaze into her sapphire eyes.

May grinned and before the two knew it their heads were coming closer to each other. Soon, their lips touched and they kissed.  
The world around them seemed to stop for a minute as they shared their embrace.

"That's so cute! I'm so happy for them!" Yellow jumped up and down as she saw the scene unfold.

"Come on, let's go wait for them at the front door!" Kiara said as she dragged Yellow after her but before they left they said thanks to both the worked and Shuppet.

"I can't wait for them to come out! Do you think they'll tell us or hide it?" Yellow asked after thanking everyone.

"I'm not sure but in a few minutes we will know! Oh, wait! I see them coming!" Kiara said as she perked up, looking at the front of the gate.

"Oh! Hi, Kiara, Yellow!" May greeted kindly when she saw the two, subtly removing her hand from Drew's, even though both the girls had seen then holding hands.

"Hiya, May! Hiya, Drew!" Yellow waved.

"Hey, guys! So, how did it go?" Kiara asked innocently looking up at them. Both teenagers blushed a bit but smiled.

"It was good." Drew said.

"Just good?" Yellow asked.

"Well, there was one minor detail," May started, taking Drew's hand in her own, "We became a couple!"

Kiara grinned knowingly at Yellow. "Congrats, guys! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, Kiara!" May said smiling happily.

Yellow returned the smile. "Same! That's great!" Yellow said brightly.  
May smiled.

"How about we go get Ash and Misty, we should head home too," Kiara said pointing to the sky that was darkening.

"Sure," May said happily while Drew smirked and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Let's go!" Yellow cheered, skipping off to look for them, the others following after.

They soon came along Ash and Misty wandering out of the fire Pokémon habitat, holding hands also.

"Ash! Misty! Over here!" Kiara called as she waved her hand to get their attention. The couple looked up with surprise before they made their way towards them.

"Hi!" Ash grinned, greeting everyone. Misty smiled at everyone before she caught sight of May and Drew, whose hands were still intertwined.

"Hey, what's this all about?" she questioned May and Drew.

"Same as you and Ash," Drew replied coolly as he flicked his hair.

Misty's mouth opened in surprise before she grinned.

"That's great, guys!" Misty said with a happy smile.

"Wait, they're a couple too?" Ash asked. Surprisingly, Misty just smiled at his obliviousness.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" Misty replied.

"Yeah! It's long overdue!" Ash said, smiling widely.

"What do you mean, long overdue?" May asked as she looked at Ash.

Misty burst out laughing at May, while Drew just blushed slightly.

"Well, even I could see that you two have liked each other for ages!" Ash said, now joining Misty in laughing at them, "Possibly since you first met! I just never understood why you two couldn't tell each other!" By now, Yellow had joined in on the laughter, and both May and Drew were blushing.

Kiara laughed as well, as she saw their faces. "I agree with Ash, OMG! The way you acted since day one and the roses, it's just so noticeable!" Kiara said grinning as she looked at the couple who blushed harder.

"Yeah! We all know red roses mean love and thornless roses mean love at first sight!" Yellow added.

"But I said they were for Beautifly!" Drew protested. This made everyone laugh even harder, minus May.

"See," May said pointing to Drew.

"Like anyone other than May believes that lie! We all know that was an excuse to give May roses!" Kiara said laughing harder.

"Yeah, you're lucky May is so gullible!" Misty laughed.

"I am not gullible!" May stomped her foot.

"Yes you are, May! And technically he only said they were for Beautifly like twice, you assumed the other times!" Yellow said between laughs.

"Hey! How would you know anyway?" May stuck out her tongue childishly.

"I just do!" Yellow replied, still laughing, and by this point, struggling to breathe.

"I agree with Yellow, in one he even hinted that they were for you!" Kiara said as she clutched her stomach while laughing.

"What?! No he didn't," May said stubbornly making Kiara laugh more.

"Yes, he did!" Kiara said again.

"No he did not! Did you Drew?" May asked, turning to Drew.

"E-erm..." Drew stammered, unsure of what to say.

"That's totally a yes," Misty said, making everyone else laugh once again.

"See, May! He did," Kiara said pointing to the flustered Drew.

"No he didn't he just said 'E-erm...'" May said as she crossed her arms while her cheeks tinted red.

"If it was a no he would have said no! That means he was just reluctant to say yes!" Yellow explained.

"Well you don't know that!" May retorted, not willing to give in.

Drew looked at May with a raised eyebrow but didn't say anything.

Kiara noticing this nudge Yellow with her shoulder and pointed towards Drew without letting anyone else see.

Yellow looked to where Kiara had pointed and smirked.

"May, why don't we let Drew speak for himself." Yellow suggested, "Drew, did you hint they were for May?" she directed this question to Drew, who shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Um, I... uh, why should you know?" Drew stated uncomfortably, flicking his hair as he tried to play it cool.

Kiara smirked at his behavior.

"Why shouldn't we know?" Misty countered.

"Drew, you might as well give up the act, we all know the truth!" Yellow rolled her eyes at his behaviour and obviousness.

"I don't! What truth?" Ash asked, causing Misty to sigh.

"I thought you were finally catching on too," Misty said.

"Face it Misty, he won't ever be able to catch on with anything," Kiara said with a sigh as she shook her head.

"I guess, your right," Misty said disappointed.

"Anyways, back onto the subject, Drew?" Yellow questioned, not letting the subject drop.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." he answered vaguely, causing Yellow to sigh.

"Just answer straight out, already!" Kiara hissed annoyed as she glared at the green-haired guy.

"Fine!" Drew exclaimed. "I did hint the roses were for May. They weren't for Beautifly, they were never for Beautifly! And I always meant every single rose." Drew's voice trailed out towards the end.

May's eyes widen and her cheeks became red. "R-Really?" May asked as a big smile came to her face.

"Yes..." Drew trailed of not looking at her.

"Thank you," May said.

"What?" Drew's head snapped up and looked at the brunette that was smiling softly towards them.

"I really liked them," May continued and Drew couldn't help the smile that graced his lips as he heard her.

"You're welcome, glad you liked them," Drew said as he gave her a small peck on the cheek.

"Aww! So cute!" Kiara squealed before she looked up at the sky again. "I hate to be a party popper but we need to get going guys, it's late," Kiara said and pointed to the sky.

"Yeah, we probably should. But no-one can deny that adorableness!" Yellow smiled widely at the couple.

"I love romance!" Misty squealed as she squeezed Ash's hand tight, smiling at him sweetly.

"We can tell!" Kiara said smirking at her's and Ash's hands, making her blush. "Alright, come on love birds we need to get you all home," Kiara said smiling before walking towards the car with her Pikachu on her shoulder, leaving behind two flustered couples.

Yellow laughed slightly before she followed after Kiara, Sylveon jumping after.

"At least May and Drew will be able to sit next to each other in the car ride without an argument this time!" Yellow said to Kiara.

"Agreed!" Kiara said with a laugh as the couples came inside the car.

Lowering her voice, she turned towards Yellow with a grin on her face and with sparkling eyes, so the other couldn't hear her.

_"Mission Complete!"_

* * *

**Me: So, what do you guys think? We have some more planned out and we hope you look forward to them! :) Please tell us what you think and don't forget to thank Yellow in your review as this wouldn't be possible without her help! Thanks, Yellow! :)**

***Note: To those of you waiting for a new chapter of 'The Pokemon World!' I am sorry to say, that it will take longer than expected. My Graduation is this Wednesday and I need to start making a One-Shot for Contestshipping Day! I know what you are thinking but CS Day isn't for a month but the truth is that I have to start on it from now if I want to finish it, so I prefer to have it done soon. Anyway, sorry for all the trouble and please wait a bit, I will try to update as soon as possible. Thank you!***

**May: Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	3. Chapter 3: To The Beach

**Me: Hey, guys! Here's the 3 chapter to 'The Journey to Romance - One-Shot Series!' :D Me and Yellow have been working on this one for a while and we hope you like it, guys! :)**

**May: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON OR YELLOW!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

Tick-Tock! Tick-Tock! Tick-T-

"Ugh! Can you turn off that dumb clock?" A red-head girl, known as Misty screamed as she sent the clock a glare before fixing it on the brunette before her.

"Um, no! I need that clock on, okay?" The brunette, Kiara, responded as she lifted her head from a bag that wa filled with close, sun block and lots of other items. "Plus, we're leaving to pick of Yellow and the others in a few minutes, you can handle it can't you?" Kiara asked as she returned to the task at hand.

"But it's driving me crazy!" Misty growled glaring at the clock as if it would make it stop.

"Glaring won't stop it, Misty!" Kiara said in a sing-song voice as she continued on her task.

"It should," Misty said angrily.

"There, I'm done we can head out now but please lighten up, I don't want my day in the beach to be with a grumpy Misty," Kiara said as she headed for her car.

"I'M NOT GRUMPY!" Came Misty's scream from inside the house as Kiara chuckled putting the bag in the trunk before turning on the engine.

* * *

Yellow tapped her foot against the ground as she waited for Kiara and Misty to come and pick her up to go to the beach. She was sitting on the wall outside her house, watching Sylveon jump around, enjoying the sunshine and lovely weather.

Yellow smiled brightly as she saw a car pull up. Knowing who it was, she picked up her bag and stood next to the car.

"Sylveon, come on!" she called to the fairy type, who excitedly ran to her side. Yellow smiled at its brightness before opening the car door. "Hi Kiara, hi Misty!" Yellow greeted, waving slightly.

"Hey, Yellow!" Misty replied as she waved back.

"Hi, Yellow! Come on, we are picking the others up too!" Kiara said grinning as her Pikachu took of toward Sylveon to greet it.

"Yay! Let's go! This'll be fun!" Yellow cheered, getting into the car, smiling at the actions of Pikachu and Sylveon.

"Awesome!" Kiara said as she took of down the road towards May's house.

A few minutes later, Kiara parked the car and got out to look for the sapphire-eyed brunette.

A few moments later, May appeared next to the car.

"Hi!" she said, brightly but unexpectedly, making Yellow and Misty jump slightly.

"Hiya, May!" Yellow greeted.

"Hey, May!" Misty said still a bit surprised.

"Well, let's go get the boys!" Kiara said with a grin making both May and Misty blush. Once again, Kiara started to drive.

"So, May, it's been a week since you and Drew got together, how are you guys?" Kiara asked from the driver's seat.

"O-oh, we're good!" May replied, blushing more.

"'Good' is all you can say?" Yellow questioned. "No juicy gossip on you two?"

May blushed redder and she stared at Yellow with wide-eye. "N-No!" May said lying.

"Right, like I believe! Much less will Yellow," Kiara commented and Misty gave a small chuckle.

"Don't laugh!" May exclaimed as she glared at Misty.

"Don't worry, Misty! After May, it's your turn!" Kiara said happily while Misty's face turned red.

Yellow began to laugh at the two as well.

"I definitely don't believe it! Well, maybe Misty could give us some more info?" Yellow laughed again, watching as the two grew redder, their faces full of shock.

"WHAT?! NO!" Misty screamed completely flustered while May relaxed a bit.

"Yes!" Kiara said as she approached a house. "We have arrived and Misty's Prince Denseness house," Kiara said as she parked the car.

Yellow continued to laugh, earning a death glare from Misty.

"What? It was funny!" Yellow raised her hands and looked at Misty innocently.

"It really was, now run along to your prince's arms Misty be free to love!" Kiara said jokingly and Misty death glared her.

"Ahahaha!" Yellow laughed more at Misty's reaction.

Misty just rolled her eyes and got out of the car to get Ash, or rather, peel him away from the fridge.

"Ouch! No, not the mallet! Ahhhhh!" The screams were heard from inside the house and everyone in the car sweat-dropped. A few minutes later, Misty appeared from inside Ash's house dragging Ash behind her.

"I don't think that's any way to treat your Prince, Misty!" Yellow joked, faking shock.

"Shut up!" Misty replied, playfully, seemingly in a slightly better mood now.

"Hi Ash!" May greeted.

"Hiya, Ash!" Yellow said.

"Hey, Ash!" Kiara said as Misty and Ash got inside the car.

"Hey, May! Hey, Yellow! Hey, Kiara!" Ash greeted happily.

"Ash?" Yellow asked, catching the boy's attention.

"Yeah?" Ash replied, looking up.

"Seeing as Misty won't tell us anything, we were wondering if you could tell us how it's all going with Misty? Like, the details." Yellow questioned. At this, Misty's head shot up and she sent a glare Yellow's way.

"It's going great, Misty has stop hitting me as much and is actually a great cook! She comes over a few times and cooks food for me when I'm out!" Ash said excitedly and grinned happily while Misty blushed in embarrassment and looked at her shoes.

Yellow smiled widely. "Awh, that's sweet! Misty why couldn't you tell us that?" Yellow asked.

"Yeah, Misty. That's cute!" May added.

"I agree with them," Kiara squealed from her seat as she started the car and went down the road.

Instead of answering, Misty blushed and kept quiet.

"We're not that bad, are we, Misty?" Yellow asked, putting on a fake puppy dog face.

"Yes, yes you are," Misty joked, rolling her eyes.

"I don't think we are," Kiara said with a grin as they came towards a mansion. "May, do you have the right address?" Kiara asked as she parked the car.

"Yeah, it's here, I'll go get him," May said happily as she took of her seat-belt and went to open the door.

"Yeah, go get Prince Arrogant!" Kiara said with a laugh as May stuck her tongue out at her.

Yellow laughed. "She's so in love with him!"

"With who?" Ash asked, causing Misty to hit him lightly around the head.

"With, Drew you dumbo!" Misty said after she finished hitting him, leaving Ash to rub his head in pain.

"Why do you think they're taking so long?" Yellow said, ignoring Ash's cries of pain, looking at the mansion. "Do you think they're kissing in there?"

"I don't know but they need to hurry it up since we are leaving!" Kiara said with a sigh as she stared at the mansion before her.

"Ooh! Is that them?" Yellow asked, sitting up, seeing two figures walking out of the mansion, hand in hand.

"Yeah, that's them! And I think what you said is what happened," Kiara said towards Yellow as may and Drew approached them and got in the car. "What took you guys so long?" Kiara asked looking at them both.

"U-uh... Nothing! Just getting something!" May replied, nervously, blushing.

"What might this something be, then?" Yellow questioned.

"Yeah, May! What was that something?" Kiara asked with a teasing grin as she watch May and Drew closely.

"U-uh..." May stammered.

"What's it to you?" Drew said, calmly, saving May for the moment.

"You guys were kissing," Kiara said and May's face exploded red at the comment.

"W-we were n-not!" May said, angrily, glaring at Kiara.

"Your blush and stammer says otherwise!" Yellow teased, grinning.

"I agree with Yellow here!" Kiara said with a small laugh while May's blush intensified.

"Let's just go," Drew said before anyone could say anything.

"They just don't want to admit it!" Yellow smiled, noticing Ash and Misty trying not to laugh and failing.

"Hahahaha, agreed!" Kiara said as she started the car and went down the road. "But you guys do realize since you're in a car we can continue the discussion until, we reach the beach right?" Kiara said grinning once more.

At this, Drew frowned slightly and May looked nervous. On the other hand, Yellow had joined Ash and Misty in trying and failing not to laugh.

"I really hope we get to the beach soon," May mumbled under her breath.

"Okay, okay!" Kiara said as she tried to calm down. Once she did she focused on going the right way towards the beach.

"I hope we see the sea soon!" Misty said, dreamily, getting over her laughter for the minute and changing the subject. "I love the sea!"

"Yeah, I want to go swimming!" Kiara said excitedly as she stopped in a red light.

"I want to see if there are pokemon there," Ash said.

"And I want to do all those things!" Yellow grinned. "May, Drew, what are you looking forward to?" Yellow asked said people, who were sitting in silence, May still blushing slightly.

"O-Oh, uh... I think, I'm going to play with my Pokémon on the water," May said after some thinking. While Drew just shrugged in response.

"That sounds cool, May! And yes, Drew, shrugging is a great thing to do at the beach!" Yellow said the last part of it sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at Drew who was virtually unresponsive.

"Hahaha, Can you imagine someone going to the beach just to shrug!" Kiara said as she laughed. Drew glared at her and May tried to stifle a giggle.

"Haha! I can imagine Drew doing that! I'd throw them in the water and tell them to stop being a grump if they did!" Yellow laughed more at Drew's face and the sound of everyone else laughing.

"Hahaha, I can imagine it too! That would be hilarious, I can't wait to go to the beach to see it happen!" Kiara said laughing.

Drew glared at her harder but turn his gaze on May who was fully on laughing now, oblivious to the fact that Drew was frowning at her.

"We should so throw Drew in the water!" May said in-between laughs, still not seeing Drew's glare.

Misty and Ash heard May and looked at Drew before they burst out laughing making Drew glare more at May, trying to get her to notice him.

"Okay, this will definitely be a fun day at the beach!" Yellow said, her laughter calming down for a minute.

"Agreed!" Kiara said excitedly as she arrived at the beach and parked the car. She turn towards everyone and gave them a pointed look. "We have arrived but no one is leaving without helping set up our stuff and putting on sunblock, understood," Kiara said seriously as she looked at everyone in the car.

"Got it!" May, Misty, Ash and Yellow chorused whilst Drew nodded in understanding.

"Let's do this then!" Yellow exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Alright," Kiara said as she got out of the car and went to the trunk and opened it. "Everyone, take some stuff and let's find a place to sit!" Kiara exclaimed excitedly as she took some bags.

Everyone took a few bags, chatting excitedly about the day ahead. Then they all made sure they had everything, locked up the car and scanned the beach, looking for a good place to sit among the golden sand.

"Look guys, over there!" Misty said pointing to a small cliff, with a great view of the ocean and some trees for shades.

"Let's go before someone takes it," Drew said as he made his way to the hill with May hot on his trail.

"This place is awesome!" May said, dumping the bags she was carrying down at the spot they had just reached.

"Well done, Mist!" Ash smiled at the girl, causing her to blush slightly.

"Thanks, Ash," Misty said in reply.

"Sure, now can we eat something?" Ash asked as he put his stuff down and turned to Misty with his best puppy-dog-eyes.

The rest of the group appeared and started to set everything up.

"What shall we do first? I want to do everything!" Yellow said, sitting down on the towel she had just put out.

"I want to go swimming for a while!" Kiara squealed as she put on sunblock.

"Same! I love swimming!" Misty piped up, laughing as Ash was putting a big blob of sunblock on his nose.

"Swimming sounds cool!" May agreed.

"Let's go swimming, then!" Yellow said, rubbing in her sunblock.

"Awesome, swimming it is!" Kiara exclaimed before she and the others turn to Drew.

"You coming Drew?" May asked smiling.

"Nah, I think, I'll just chill here for a bit," Drew answered and lied down on the chair that he had put.

"Are you sure?" May questioned, still smiling.

"Sure," Drew nodded.

"W-well, if you're sure..." May replied, slightly reluctant to leave.

Kiara looked at Yellow not knowing what to do.

Yellow looked back at Kiara, nervously shrugging her shoulders.

"May, are you coming?" Misty said, breaking the silence and putting her hand on May's shoulder, getting the girl's attention.

"Go," Drew said, firmly, not looking up.

"O-okay," May said, turning away from Drew and smiling. "Let's go, then!" she said, getting the sparkle back in her eyes slightly.

Once May and Misty were far enough from earshot, Kiara turned to Drew.

"Are you sure you don't want to spend the day with May?" Kiara asked him.

"She'll be fine. I'm not big on swimming anyway," Drew replied, simply.

"That's not what I mean, I meant spend it like a couple," Kiara huffed out and walked off, dragging Yellow with her.

"What's with Drew today?" Yellow asked as her and Kiara reached the sea to see May, Ash and Misty already in there.

From the cliff, Drew kept his eyes at May as he relax.

"I'm not sure but it's obvious, May wanted to spend time with him," Kiara said as she sigh looking at the now laughing brunette-girl.

"Yeah. Do you think he actually did want to spend time with her?" Yellow asked, stepping into the water slightly.

"I think so, I'm not to sure," Kiara answer with a shrug, stepping into the water too. "Maybe, he just really doesn't like swimming," Kiara said.

"Maybe. Still, he's acting... strange," Yellow said, stepping in more.

"I agree! May, come over here for a second!" Kiara called making May stop playing and go to Kiara and Yellow, not knowing that Drew was looking at her from the cliff.

May 31"What did you need?" May said, a questioning look on her face as she stopped in front of Kiara and Yellow.

"Is Drew okay? He's acting quiet strange today," Kiara said and at the mention of Drew's name, May's face fell.

"U-um..." May looked down at the waves as she thought of what to say, "H-he's been strange for a few days..." May trailed off.

"Really?! What's been happening?" Kiara asked concern for her friend.

"He's just been... Out of it. Not talking as much as he used to, or teasing me as much. That really shocked me!" May replied, looking up at them, worry in her eyes.

"That really is shocking!" Yellow said.

"That is shocking. What do you think could have caused it?" Kiara asked worried for her friends relationship.

"I-I honestly don't know," May shook her head, looking down once again. "I thought everything was fine, but, guess not..." May's voice trailed off near the end.

When Kiara looked at May, she noticed the tears near the corner of her eyes.

"Hey, don't cry, May! We will get to the bottom of this. Let's talk to him and see what happens," Kiara suggested softly, trying to cheer May up.

"Yeah! And if we have to, I'm sure Misty would be happy to let you use her mallet on him!" Yellow smiled, concern in her eyes for the girl.

"Thanks, guys! But I don't know, should we?" May asked concerned.

"Yes, we should! But first of let's dry your tears so he doesn't know you were going to cry, okay!" Kiara said with a soft smile.

"Haha, I agree with you, Yellow! We should ask her for it," Kiara said.

"Definitely! I'm sure she'll be happy to let us have it. Okay, let's go get you sorted then go talk to him," Yellow smiled at the girl, who had perked up a little bit at the two girls' kind actions. May nodded , lifting her head up to look at Kiara and Yellow.

"Let's do it!" May said with a determined face as she followed the girls to the restroom. Once they were done with fixing May up, they got out of the bathroom and headed for the cliff.

From a far, they could see a commotion in the place they had put their stuff. Becoming worried, the three girls ran to the area and found a bunch of girl, surrounding Drew. May became a bit depressed at scene but kept her determination strong.

"What's happening here?" May said, trying to make her voice sound strong while she walked forward towards the crowd. When May walked forward, there were a few hushed whispers coming from the crowd of girls, but May didn't waver.

"Yeah, what are you all doing in our spot?!" Kiara asked becoming angry that they had stepped over the stuff they had brought.

"We're seeing Drew, obviously!" One girl from the crowd piped up.

"What's it to you, anyway?" Another one questioned.

"Well, if you must know! This is our place and it's best if you leave Drew alone he has a girlfriend and would very much appreciate it if you let him hang out with her. I'm pretty sure, he wants you guys to have a great day at the beach and to leave him alone," Kiara said with a slight edge in her voice. The girls had thicken her off, not only were they stepping in their stuff, they were messing with their friend on the worse time possible.

A lot of the girls raised their eyebrows, looking at Kiara like they thought she was crazy.

"But I'm Drew's future wife, he can't have a girlfriend!" A voice came, followed by a few other people agreeing.

"You're not his future wife, it's me!" Another girl cried.

"No! Obviously his girlfriend is his future wife, now would you all kindly leave?" Yellow said, stepping up next to May who wasn't doing anything, just staring straight ahead.

"No way!" One of the girls cried.

"Drew's mine!" Another one piped up and they continued fighting ignoring May, Yellow and Kiara.

"Hey, Yellow! They look pretty distracted right now," Kiara whispered and pointed to Drew that had an annoyed look on his face. "We can drag him out of here without them noticing," Kiara said with a small smirk.

"Let's do it!" Yellow said, looking from the crowd to Kiara.

"Alright, let's go but quietly," Kiara said and she side steps the girls and manages to get to Drew. She takes hold of one of his arms and motions for him to be quiet before pointing a finger at the fighting girls.

"Come on, May, let's go," Yellow said, grabbing the girl's wrist.

"Huh?" May said, looking up.

"We're leaving, Kiara has Drew. Now let's go," Yellow said, her voice hushed, pulling May away from the sea of arguing girls.

As May and Yellow made their leave, Kiara pulled Drew along covering his so the girls wouldn't see him. Lucky for her, they were still fighting and that gave her a chance to run away with the others.

"Thank Arceus we're away from those girls," Drew mumbled once they were a safe distance away.

"They're so crazy! And I don't even know what they see in Drew," Yellow said to no-one in particular.

"Agreed!" Kiara said before turning to face Drew. "That's what you get for not going swimming with us," Kiara said and May looked down at the floor.

Yellow nodded in agreement before noticing May looking down at the floor once again.

"Oh yeah, we need to talk to him about it, don't we?" Yellow asked, looking at Kiara as she said this, remembering the reason why they went to talk to Drew in the first place.

"Talk about what?" Drew asked as he raised his head an noticed May looking at the floor. He frowned in concern but didn't make a move to go to her. Seeing this Kiara glared at him angrily.

"You have been acting strange, is everything alright?" Kiara asked sternly.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Drew replied, smoothly, not faltering but the look of worry in his eyes said otherwise.

"Just tell us if something's wrong, before someone gets hurt," Yellow said, looking at May out of the corner of her eye as she said it.

"Yeah, Drew! What's the problem?" Kiara asked becoming angrier by the minute.

"Nothing! There is no problem!" Drew exclaimed. May tensed up a bit, her gaze staying locked to the floor.

"I don't believe you!" Kiara said, her temper reaching one of her highest points. "There is a problem but you don't want to tell us!" Kiara said glaring at him.

"I told you there is not problem!" Drew shouted as he started to glare at her, shocking the girls at his actions. With that he stormed off and May's eyes filled with tears again.

"I told you..." May trailed of softly as a tear ran down her cheek.

Kiara's heart broke at the scene before her, such a cheerful girl was breaking down before her. She couldn't believe what Drew was doing and she wondered if he knew the pain he was inflicting on May.

"That is it!" Yellow shouted, interrupting the heartbreaking silence where the only sound was May softly crying. "We're going to go and ask Misty for her mallet. No-one makes my friends cry and gets away with it!"

"Agreed! May! You will stay with Ash and Misty until we finish our job, okay! If you need anything, you will call us, alright!" Kiara said as she started to make her way towards Ash and Misty with May close behind.

"Hey, Misty! Hey, Ash!" Yellow greeted, waving at the couple, who waved back.

"Hi, guys! May, are you okay?" Misty asked, looking at May worriedly.

"Yeah..." May trailed of softly not looking up from the ground as she replied.

Misty send Kiara and yellow concerned looks which they returned.

"Hey, Misty, we were wondering... could we borrow your mallet?" Yellow asked.

"My mallet? Why?" Misty replied, confused.

"We want to break someones scowl with it," Kiara said smiling sweetly but in her eyes there was complete anger. May's eyes widen as she noticed this.

"Kiara! Yellow! Don't kill him!" May said sadly as she cried again.

"May, we won't kill him, we just want him to not hurt, you! We will try our best to find the problem okay, everything will go back to normal," Kiara said in her best reassuring voice as she hugged her broken friend.

"It'll be fine, May. We'll sort everything out!" Yellow smiled, before turning back to Misty. "So, can we borrow it?"

"Drew hurt May? Of course you can! Make sure to teach him a lesson he'll never forget," Misty said, smirking slightly before pulling her mallet out of seemingly nowhere and handing it to Kiara and Yellow. Ash flinched slightly when she pulled the mallet out, but relaxed once it was out of her grip.

"Thank you, Misty! You won't regret it!" Kiara said smiling as she accepted the mallet and she along with Yellow, ran after Drew.

"You guys, think he'll be okay?" May asked worriedly as she looked in concern towards Misty and Ash.

Misty gave her a small smile as she put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"he'll be fine, May! This will be all over, promise," Misty said offering her a small smile, which she return.

"Really?" May asked meekly as she started at Misty.

Misty nodded.

"Is that him, up ahead?" Yellow questioned, pointing to a figure in the distance with green hair who was briskly walking away from them.

"Yes! I think, that's him! Come on, let's run so we can catch up to him," Kiara said hurriedly as she started to run to the green-haired teenager.

Yellow ran after, and slowly the two began to catch up with Drew.

"Drew!" Yellow called after him, trying to get his attention.

They saw, Drew's shoulder stiffen and saw him quicken his pace.

Kiara narrowed her eyes at this. "He thinks he can get away, he got another thing coming," Kiara said as she ran faster than ever.

"You can't run away from your problems!" Yellow called after Drew once again, running faster to catch up with Kiara.

"We will get to you no matter what so, I don't see why you're running!" Kiara shouted as a sudden adrenaline rush gave her enough energy to catch up to him.

A few moments later, Yellow managed to catch up as Drew had slowed down slightly after Kiara had caught up.

"You're not going anywhere," Yellow said, stopping in front of the boy and crossing her arms.

"Says who?" Drew asked glaring at her as he tried to side step her. Kiara pulled him by the arm and glared furiously at him.

"Says us!" Kiara roared.

"Kiara, get the mallet ready, we're not letting him escape!" Yellow said, glaring at Drew who glared right back.

"Mallet?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes, which widen at the site of the mallet being pulled out of Kiara's bag.

"Yes, Mallet?" Kiara replied smirking.

"Now, Drew, you have two options: The first, stay here, answer our questions and get hit by the mallet. The second, leave, and get hit by the mallet more," Yellow said, an innocent smile on her face.

Drew looked at Yellow as if she was insane.

"Well, which choice is it going to be Drew?" Kiara asked as her grip on the Mallet tighten.

"Look, just calm down. M-maybe we should just p-put the Mallet away!" Drew stammered, watching the two girls closely like they were wild Ursaring, ready to attack at any moment.

"But then you would run away," Kiara said in a matter-of-fact tone as she watched him with a careful eye.

Drew sighed. "Fine. What did you want to say that was this important?" he asked.

"What is happening to you? You're acting strange," Kiara said, still with the mallet in hand.

"Happening to me? Nothing's happening to me, I'm not acting strange," Drew replied.

"You can't hide from it forever! You have to face up to whatever it is!" Yellow said, sternly.

"I told you I'm fine and why are you so worried about it?" Drew asked annoyed.

"Because you're not only our friend but you're hurting May too, you know!" Kiara told him angrily.

Drew looked down sadly when Kiara said that.

"I don't want to hurt her..." Drew said, quietly.

"Then why are you pushing her away?" Kiara asked as her anger started to disappear and she lower the Mallet.

"Because... I don't want to talk about it," he stated, simply.

"It's better to get it out," Yellow said.

"I agree with Yellow, you can't hide it for ever, you know! Plus, keeping things to one self, drives people insane sometimes!" Kiara said crossing her arms as she looked directly at Drew.

Yellow nodded in agreement.

"It's none of your business," Drew said.

"Yes, it is! You're our friend," Kiara said stubbornly as she glared at Drew, who did the same.

"Well I say it's not," Drew replied.

"Well we say it is so just say it! We still have the Mallet you know!" Yellow said, watching the boy's reaction with amusement as his eyes widened at the mention of the Mallet.

"Yeah, I have the Mallet ready so you better start talking!" Kiara threaded as she lifted the Mallet so it would be easy to swing it in one swift move.

"You wouldn't do it," Drew retorted with doubt in his eyes.

"Try me," Kiara growled.

"I wouldn't risk it," Yellow said, shrugging.

"Look, this is between May and I, so-"

"Do you want us to go get May then?" Yellow asked, cutting Drew off.

"NO! I-I mean, don't do that, please," he said, slightly panicked.

"And why not?! You just said it's between May and You. So shouldn't you resolve it with her and apologize for hurting her so much?" Kiara said as she stared at him as if he had two heads. "But thinking about it, I don't want May near you until you stop hurting her, if we bring her here, he will just break her," Kiara said to Yellow.

"That's true," Yellow nodded, "Which is why Drew is going to tell us what's happening or we'll break him," Yellow said, turning back to Drew with another innocent smile on her face.

"I won't tell you anything!" Drew said stubbornly as he tried to keep his pride.

"Oh yes, you will! This is pointless!" Kiara cried as she raised her arms in despair.

"Just forget about your stupid man pride or whatever and think of how much you're hurting May! You like her, right? So why hurt her?" Yellow said, noticing a minuscule blush appear on Drew's face at her words.

"I'm not hurting her!" Drew tried to protest.

"Yes, you are, she's been crying for sometimes know because of you!" Kiara answered angrily at him.

"I-I just... It's scary," Drew said, changing his gaze so he was looking at the golden sand.

Kiara's anger halted as she heard those words.

"Drew, what is? What's scary?" Kiara asked softly as she looked at him confused.

"M-May... Us... the whole thing is scary," Drew said.

"Drew you're not making any sense," Kiara responded as she looked at him in confusion.

"May and I... I find it so scary," Drew said, shaking his head like he was trying to forget something.

"Why is it scary?" Yellow asked.

"I didn't mean to," Drew continued, ignoring the girls' questions.

"What?! Now you're just mumbling non sense!" Kiara cried out confusingly as she tried to comprehend what Drew was going on about.

"I didn't mean to and I didn't think I would, it's just so scary." Drew said, looking at the sand like he was talking to it.

"Drew, what's scary? What didn't you mean to do?" Yellow asked, confusion clear on her face.

"Hurt May, alright! I didn't mean too!" Drew cried out as he lifted his head and showed his eyes which were full of doubt.

"Why didn't you just say that?!" Yellow cried.

"I-I don't know..." Drew trailed of, he looked lost which shocked Kiara greatly.

"Drew, what did you mean by scary?" Kiara asked as she turn to face him.

"It doesn't matter," Drew shook his head.

"Drew," Yellow said, a slight edge to her voice, warning him. Drew sighed.

"It means I'm scared that I'll hurt May! I didn't mean to feel this way!" Drew snapped, shocking both the girls and himself.

"You're scared that you'll hurt her?! What do you mean by feel this way?" Kiara asked still trying to comprehend the situation at hand. She looked towards Yellow helplessly asking for help.

Yellow shrugged at Kiara in reply, before looking back to Drew.

"Okay, Drew, just slow down and tell us what you mean," Yellow said, calmly. Drew ducked his head lower down so neither of the girls could see his face.

"I'm scared I-I'm f-f-falling in... love..." Drew said, trailing off so much that by the end the two girls could barely hear him.

But they managed to hear it completely even if with some difficulties.

"You're afraid you're falling in love?" Kiara question, wondering if she heard right.

Drew kept his head down not making any movements to raise it.

"With May?" Yellow added.

Still Drew made no move to change his current position.

"So why didn't you just tell her?" Yellow asked, softly but confused.

"Yeah and you should be afraid, love is a wonderful thing and I'm sure, May's falling for you too! But, you're hurting her and it's affecting her a lot," Kiara added softly as she tried to reason with him but he showed no sign of moving.

"I agree," Yellow said, before watching Drew still for a moment and sighing. "Drew, you can't just stay here forever, you're going to have to talk to her at some point. Would she cry over you if she wasn't falling for you too?" Yellow questioned, trying to reason with the boy who lifted his head ever so slightly.

"I-I guess not..." Drew mumbled before he looked up at Yellow and Kiara.

"So, will you talk to May?" Kiara asked hopefully.

"I... yes, I will!" Drew said before sighing.

"Great It'll be fine. What's a relationship if the two of you can't talk, anyways?" Yellow said.

"Agreed! Go, Drew! Talk to her! She's with Ash and Misty on the water, go check for her and speak to her," Kiara encouraged Drew, who nodded and stared to walk to the water.

"Should we spy on them again?" Yellow asked Kiara, turning to the girl after Drew was a safe distance away.

"Yes, we should! I want to see how this turns out. I want to see May happy again," Kiara said giving Yellow a thumbs-up.

"Yeah, same! I hate seeing her sad!" Yellow replied.

"Same here, let's go and see what's going on! But we better hurry, Drew got a head start!" Kiara exclaimed as she ran after Drew, dragging Yellow behind her.

The two girls ran towards the sea where they saw Drew reach May, Ash and Misty. Misty glared at him angrily for hurting May but didn't say anything as he approached May and spoke to her.

Kiara waved her hands and tried to catch Ash's and Misty's attention. Which she somehow got. They turned and saw her and Yellow motioning them to go away and give May and Drew privacy.

Misty nodded and dragged Ash away from the scene but stayed close to see what would happen.

They watched as May saw everyone walk away,a slight nervous look on her face, before Drew began to talk to her.

"May, I-I... I'm such an idiot," Drew began, looking at the floor.

"Huh?!" May asked confused and shocked as she stared at him in interest.

Drew's cheek tinted red and he tried to avoid looking at her.

"I just can't believe I was so stupid," Drew said, shaking his head.

"Well yeah you were stupid but why are you just suddenly saying that?" May said, laughing slightly before she looked at him seriously again.

"May, I'm sorry," Drew said as he lifted his head to looked at her.

May's eyebrows furrowed together before she smiled. "It's okay, Drew, you're forgiven," May said brightly.

"No, I mean, I'm sorry for hurting you. It wasn't my intention," Drew said as he gave her a hug.

May's eyes widen in shock as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Why were you so distant, Drew?" May asked as she lifted her head and looked him straight in the eyes curiously.

"I... It's hard to talk about," Drew said.

"Can't you talk to me, Drew?" May questioned the boy.

"Of course I can it's just... scary," Drew sighed, unable to think of the right way to say it.

"Scary?" May question as she became confused. "What's scary, Drew?" May asked.

"Everything, it's... scary," Drew answered.

"Drew I-I'm worried about you. Why won't you tell me what specifically is scary?" May asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Because it's scary," Drew replied, simply.

"What is, Drew? I can't help you, if you won't tell me," May said as she stared at him intently.

"B-but what if you hate me for it?" Drew asked, running his hand through his hair nervously.

"Drew!" May exclaimed sternly as she put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"W-What?" He asked nervously.

"I wouldn't hate you for it but I need you to tell me what the problem is," May demanded.

"May, I..." Drew trailed off, saying something inaudible.

"Drew? I couldn't hear that, speak up!" May tilted her head in confusion.

"May, I-I think I'm...falling in l-lo-" Drew stammered, making May slightly frustrated.

"Drew!" The brunette cried.

"MayMapleIthinkI'mfallinginlovewithyou." Drew blurted out, before swiftly moving forward and kissing her.

May's eyes widen in shock before she relax and closed her eyes as she kissed him back, she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepen the kiss, as Drew wrapped his arms around her waist.

"At least, that problem is done with," Kiara said with a smile as she looked at the couple that were too oblivious at the moment to notice them.

"Why did it even take them so long? It was obvious from the beginning!" Yellow said, smiling.

"Eh, I'm guessing stubborn people have way too stubborn brains!" Kiara said as she smirked.

"That's definitely true!" Yellow laughed, before looking over at Ash and Misty. "Those two must have stubborn brains then too!"

"Yeah, do you think they have problems with the relationship so far?" Kiara asked as she turned to look at Yellow in curiosity.

"I'm slightly worried that they'll find it hard to move forward with their stubbornness and Ash's denseness! Do you think they'll be okay?" Yellow replied.

"Maybe, let's see if we can help, after all the matchmaking never ends, right?" Kiara asked with a shrug as she started to make her way towards Misty and Ash.

"True that!" Yellow said, following after towards Ash and Misty, where Misty was laughing as Ash had just tripped over in the sand.

"Hey, not funny, Mist!" Ash called pouting as he got up and brush the sand of himself.

Misty continued laughing as she looked at him.

"Mist!" Ash whined as Pikachu look at the scene before him.

"Hey, guys! How are you enjoying your day at the beach?" Yellow greeted, smiling at the two.

"Huh? Oh, hey, Yellow! Hey, Kiara! It's fine, I guess," Misty said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Just fine? I thought you loved the beach!" Yellow said, question in her voice.

"Well, I do but I've been having to keep an eye on Ash all the time, so I haven't been in the water much," Misty answered.

"Hey! I take offence at that!" Ash moaned, deciding that he was sand-free enough.

"At what?" Misty asked.

"The fact you think you have to take care of me! I can take care of myself!" Ash argued.

"Yeah, right... You can take care of yourself, Ash," Misty said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Good," Ash nodded as the sarcasm went straight over his head.

Misty face-palmed and sigh as she heard his reply.

"Really, Ash? Really?" Misty asked crossing her arms.

"What?" Ash said, confused.

"You really can't take care of yourself if you don't get sarcasm," Misty sighed.

"Hahaha, this is funny but Ash there are dangerous people out there and you are in no way able to go without Misty," Kiara said.

"I can so!" Ash whined, crossing his arms.

"You can't! I agree with Kiara, there's no way you could live without Misty! You two are too in luuuuurve anyways!" Yellow teased.

Kiara chuckled as both Ash and Misty's face became red.

"U-uh, well, uh," Ash stammered, unable to think of a good response.

"You're lucky you still have my mallet!" was all Misty was able to say as Yellow joined in with Kiara's laughter.

"Yes, yes we are!" Kiara said as she laughed.

"But you didn't say no so I think you two are in luuuurve!" Yellow said, laughing again at their faces.

"Agreed!" Kiara said as she held her stomach as she laughed.

Neither of them were sure how to react to this as they looked at the girls, shocked looks on their faces, scared that they could say the wrong thing.

"Guys, we already know you love each other, you're in a relationship so fess up!" Kiara said as she stopped laughing.

The two visibly stiffened, not wanting to answer the question.

"U-uh," Ash said, looking nervously at Misty who caught his gaze.

"What?" Misty asked as she faced the ground with a blush on her cheeks.

"Oh, um, well," Ash stammered, unable to say anything else and he looked at Kiara and Yellow, slightly scared.

Kiara gave him a thumbs up and an encouraging smile.

Ash grinned slightly at the two as Yellow also offered an encouraging smile, before he turned in Misty's direction without looking at her.

"Well, um... Truth is, Misty, l-love is a scary thing a-and I-I don't really know..." Ash trailed off, seeing Misty look up at him slightly.

"Ash," she said, simply, looking him in the eyes, smiling lightly at him.

Ash took a breath and closed his eyes. "I love you, Misty," He whispered before he opened his eyes.

He was greeted with Misty standing right in front of him, a grin reaching ear-to-ear.

"I love you too, Ash," Misty replied as she hugged him tightly, burying her face in his shoulder.

To say he was shock was an understatement but he wrapped his arms around her as a grin made it way to his face.

Yellow squealed slightly at the scene in front of her and Kiara. "Aren't we just the best matchmakers?" Yellow asked, happily.

"Yes, yes, we are!" Kiara said happily.

Yellow nodded in agreement before gasping slightly as she remembered something.

"I still wanna throw Drew in the water for being a spoil-sport earlier!" Yellow said, a slight evil smirk on her face.

"Hahaha, really?! I want to see that!" Kiara said laughing before she turned to the couple before them with a smirk. "Want to help?" She asked.

"Of course!" Misty exclaimed, smiling and grabbing Ash's hand, pulling him over to the girls.

"Awesome, well let's go but we must be quiet," Kiara said with a smirk as the group started to make their way towards May and Drew.

"Okay, we need to get him so he can't escape," Yellow whispered when they were quite close to May and Drew but not close enough to be heard.

"We could use our Pokémon to trap them," Kiara suggested.

"Good idea! Then we just need to get him and throw him in!" Yellow replied.

"Alright, in the count of 3 we will run over with our Pokémon and take Drew, got it?" Kiara asked as she started to send out her Latias.

Yellow, Misty and Ash nodded, before Yellow told Sylveon the plan and Ash and Misty released some of their Pokémon.

They all got in position and did their best not to be noticed by the couple.

"1, 2, 3! NOW!" Kiara shouted as she and Latias along with Pikachu ran towards Drew.

"CHARGE!" Yellow shouted, following after Kiara with Ash and Misty close behind.

"Wha-?" Drew questioned as said people stood around him, leaving no space for him to escape.

"What are you doing?" Drew asked shocked. From the sideline, May watched with a shock and curious face.

"Now, take him!" Kiara said as the group caught him by his arms and legs, while he struggled.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" May asked concern as she ran after the group that was making their way towards the water.

"LET GO OF ME!" Drew screamed as he struggled but to no avail.

"Drew, shrugging isn't a good activity for the beach," Yellow said, echoing the words from in the car.

"I'M PRETTY SURE THIS COUNTS AS KIDNAPPING!" Drew shouted, struggling more.

"No it doesn't," Kiara replied grinning as Drew continued struggling. She could see in the distance May's running figure as she tried to catch up with them.

"What are you doing?" May demanded, coming closer to them.

"We will explain, later, May!" Kiara said hurriedly as they reached the water. "Okay, guys! Now!"

As they all heard Kiara, everybody swung Drew back before throwing him into the water.

Drew let out a high-pitched, ear-piercing scream, higher than most girls, as he made contact with the water with a loud splash.

"DREW!" May screamed and she stared in shock as the green-haired teenager rose above the water.

The whole group had roared with laughter at Drew's scream.

"Okay, that was great!" Misty spluttered out in between laughs.

"Agreed," Kiara said as she tried to control her laughter.

"Definitely!" Yellow laughed, while Ash was laughing too much to be able to say anything.

"Hahaha, okay! Um, how are you May?" Kiara asked lamely as she saw the brunette-girl glaring at them but you could tell she was dying to laugh too.

May smiled weakly in reply, surpressting laughter, before spluttering, quickly covering her mouth with her hand as she saw Drew walk out of the water, dripping wet, glaring at everyone. His green hair was plastered, wet, over his eyes, like someone had poured seaweed all over him.

"Hahahaha, Drew! You should see how you look," Kiara said as she broke in a new fit of laughter.

Drew's glare hardens.

Everyone soon joined in on Kiara's laughter, including May no matter how much she tried to stop it.

Drew continued to glare before his frown turned into an evil smirk.

"Who wants a hug?" he asked.

And with that, Drew began chasing everyone around the beach as his soaking wet figure tried to grab them, soaking them too.

"Get away! Hug May, she's your girlfriend!" Kiara screamed as everyone ran around the beach trying to avoid Drew.

"WHAT?! NO! This is your fault, so you shouldn't drag me in!" May yelled back as she continued running.

"Too late, May, you've already been dragged in!" Yellow shouted as she saw Drew run up behind May, hugging her tightly around the waist before she could escape.

"Ahh! Nooooo! Let go, Drew!" May said as she tried to escape Drew's hold on her. Drew smirked.

"Nope," Was his only reply as he hugged her closely.

"Drew!" May exclaimed, starting to laugh as she stopped struggling, even if she was was getting soaked.

"What?" Drew asked innocently as he spun her around, making her squeal at the sudden movement but continue to laugh.

May's laughter started to slow as she looked up into Drew's eyes and smile contentedly.

"Why were you scared?" she asked, before kissing him sweetly on the lips.

Once they broke Drew, avoided eye contact with May but there was a small smile on his lips.

"I was scared of... falling for you," Drew said as he let his eyes rest on the sand.

"Why?" May paused, thinking about something, before continuing, "I'm pretty sure I'm falling for you too, Drew," she said, smiling at the boy who was now looking back at her, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Glad to know that," Drew said as he looked at her with a grin on his face. "Now, how about we use that bucket over there to splash everyone with water?" Drew questioned with a smirk as he use his head to point to the bucket with out anyone seeing.

"How are we going to do that, they will see that we are going to splash them when they see the bucket," May said curiously.

"That is why we have Beautifly and Masquerain with us, so they can carry it and dump it on them when they least expected," Drew said as he tried to flick his wet hair. Which resulted in the hair hitting his face. May giggled as she saw this.

"Well, okay then! It does sound fun to get some revenge on them," May said one she had stopped giggling. Drew smirked.

"Let's do it, then," Drew said, smirk still in place.

"Guys, I don't think we are in danger any more, Drew seems to have forgotten that," Kiara said as she stopped running and pointed towards Drew and May, who were still embracing one another.

"Yeah it looks like we're safe, they're too caught up in each other!" Yellow said, stopping also, getting her breathing back to normal.

"Well, that's a relief should we go to them or return to the place we put our bags on the hill?" Kiara asked as she looked back at the couple before looking at the hill.

"Yeah, let's!" Yellow said, cheerfully.

"Is there food there?" Ash asked, his mind returning to his most loved thing-after Misty of course. Misty went to whip out her mallet before remembering that Kiara had it.

"Kiara, can I have my mallet please?" Misty asked, for the moment hitting Ash's head with her hand.

"Um, I don't know. What do you think, Yellow? Should I give it to her?" Kiara asked not knowing what to do.

"Seriously?!" Misty as incredulous as she stared at the dark-haired-brunette.

"OW! Misty, don't hit me," Ash whined before he remembered what he was talking about. "Does that mean, no food?"

At this point, everyone rolled their eyes at Ash before continuing with their conversation.

"I'm not sure... Misty will probably just use it against us for taking it," Yellow replied.

"Yeah, um... how about this we give it to you but you can't hurt us, or else we will get it back and you know we can," Kiara said and Misty glared at them.

"Fine, just give it!" Misty said holding out her hand for the mallet.

The girls reluctantly handed it over to the awaiting girl, who swiftly whacked Ash around the head with it.

"MIST! Why twice?!" Ash asked, his hands over his head protectively.

"Let's just go back to our things!" Yellow said before any brewing fights could begin.

"Because, I can't hit them," Misty said pointing to Kiara and Yellow, her voice was in a 'it's obvious' tone.

"I agree with Yellow, let's go," Kiara said as she started to walk away not wanting to see the fight that was going to happen.

Yellow began walking too, looking cautiously over her shoulder to make sure Misty wasn't going to randomly hit them with her mallet.

They continued walking with Ash and Misty who had decide to come with them. When they reached the spot and sat down, they heard a faint 'Now!' on the background. Confused they turned to see what it was but a few seconds later, they found themselves soaked to the bone.

The air was filled with screams as the group felt the impact of the water.

Once the screams had died down, you could hear laughter, two people laughing from behind them, as well as some Pokémon laughing in their Pokemon-speak.

The group turned around and found May and Drew along with Beautifly and Masquerain, laughing their heads off.

Kiara's face turned red in anger, as she glared at the couple.

"What do you think you're doing?" She screamed as she continued her glare.

Drew, laughing too much to say anything understandable, spluttered something about 'revenge' before almost falling over laughing.

"WE WILL KILL YOU TWO!" Yellow shouted, attempting to move her sodden hair out of her face unsuccessfully as it fell back in front of her eyes.

"And it will not be pretty!" Misty added, crossing her arms and glaring at the laughing couple.

"Agreed and just so you two know, Misty got her Mallet back," Kiara said with a smirk on her face.

At the reminder of the Mallet, Misty stopped glaring and got out her trusty partner as she grinned.

"Yes, I did," She said as her eyes landed on the couple in the floor.

"M-Misty? You wouldn't hit me, would you?" May asked nervously, her laughter stopping as soon as she saw Misty with her mallet.

"Oh I might," Misty said, vaguely, smirking along with Kiara and Yellow, whilst Ash was behind them all, knowing what was coming for May and Drew.

"You wouldn't!" May cried out shocked as she stared at Misty with wide-eyes.

"May, I think it's best if I get Flygon and we get out of here. At the count of 3, jump the ledge, okay?" Drew whispered to her, so the others wouldn't here.

"What are you two whispering about?" Kiara asked suspiciously.

"1..." Drew counted under his breath just loud enough for May to hear.

"Um, Drew..." May said with a fearful look on her face.

"2..." Drew cut her off.

"I don't think this is a good idea," May said hurriedly in a panicked whisper.

"3, let's go, Flygon!" Drew shouted as he released his Pokémon and pulled May long whose face turned white.

They ran and jumped off the ledge and Flygon caught them.

May squealed, clinging onto Drew tightly as Flygon remained airborne.

"DREW!" May screamed, clinging on tighter every time Flygon moved just the tiniest bit.

"Woah, May calm down, it's just Flygon. He won't drop you," Drew said trying to comfort the scared girl.

"How can you be so sure?" May asked.

"I'm it's trainer, I have flied on Flygon a lot, so I would know," Drew said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Hey, get back here, you two!" Misty screamed from the hill as she looked at the couple above them.

"That isn't fair, you know!" Kiara said angrily.

"It is fair," Drew said flicking his hair.

"Fine, you guys want it that way, I have a Latias, so..." Kiara drawled out as the couples eyes went wide.

"Latias, Take the Stage!" Kiara exclaimed and released her pokemon before she got on it.

"You coming, Yellow?" Kiara asked.

Yellow took a moment to understand everything that was happening, before turning to Kiara and grinning.

"Of course!" she replied.

"You have a Pokémon or do you want to go with me?" Kiara asked.

"Misty, I got my Charizard with me, let's go after them," Ash said as he hopped on and pulled a shocked Misty in front of him. "Be sure to hold on thigh, okay?"

"Wait, Ash-Woah!" Misty said as Charizard went up into the sky.

Yellow laughed slightly at the couple.

"Well I have my Charizard and Staraptor but I'm fine either way, as long as we catch up with May and Drew!" Yellow said, answering Kiara's question.

"Okay, use your Staraptor and let's make a race on who can get to them first or do you prefer your Charizard?" Kiara asked grinning as she saw Drew's Flygon flying away from Ash's Charizard.

"I'm going to use Staraptor!" Yellow smiled, calling out Staraptor and climbing onto her back.

"Awesome, let's go!" Kiara said as her Latias took off on the sky after Flygon and Charizard.

Yellow followed after, and soon both girls had almost caught up with the other flying Pokémon.

"Hey, wait up!" Kiara called over to May and Drew, who seem to have no intentions of stopping anytime soon.

"Why are you even flying away? It's not like we were going to kill you!" Yellow shouted.

"That's exactly what you were going to do!" Drew called over his shoulder, not slowing up at all.

"No, it isn't!" Kiara shouted from her Latias towards the couple.

"So why are you still flying away?!" Yellow questioned.

"Because, like Drew said before, you're going to hit us with Misty's mallet!" May called over.

"And that's enough to make you fly away?" Misty called from her place on Charizard. "It's not that bad!" Ash looked at Misty like she was crazy when she said that.

"What are you looking at Ash," Misty said as she narrowed her eyes on him. Ash whimpered.

"Nothing..." He answered scared that she might hit him with the Mallet.

"Fine! Just fly off so you can kiss in private!" Yellow yelled after May and Drew, ignoring Ash and Misty's lover's tiff.

"What?!" The group heard May's screamed and turned to see her face flush a deep red.

Kiara broke out laughing at that as she saw Drew's Flygon start to go to the ground to land.

Yellow joined in on Kiara's laughter. "They just know it's the truth!" she said.

"I agree with that," Kiara said laughing as she told her Latias to land in the place next to Flygon.

Charizard and Staraptor landed next to Latias and Flygon, with everyone stepping down off their flying Pokémon.

"Well, that was fun!" Kiara exclaimed with a laugh as she stood next to her flying Pokémon.

"Sure was!" Yellow agreed, joining in with the laughter.

"Guys, I feel tired, maybe we should call it a night," Misty suggested.

"Oh, um, sure!" Kiara said as she looked at the others to see what they would say.

"I think we should call it a night," Drew said shrugging and May nodded with a smile.

"Sounds good! It was certainly an eventful day!" Yellow said, agreeing with the others.

With that, the group returned to the car to go home. Kiara got to the driver's seat and turned to Yellow and said.

_"Who knows what will happen next time."_

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! We hope you enjoyed it and please review and tell us if you would like to see the others we have planned! Thank you Anica because you're awesome and doing this is so much fun! See you all next time! :D**

**- Yellow**

* * *

**Me: Well, what do you think guys? Did you like it, not like it? :) We would like to hear your opinions. I would also, like to thank once again, YellowDragonMuffin for doing this story with me. Also, you better keep your heads up! Because we have more planned and we hope that you guys look forward to them!**

**May: Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**

** - Anica**


End file.
